Reencarnación: Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Mikkoto
Summary: Volver a nacer y recordar a la persona que amaste siendo que esta no, pero tener en cuenta que esta vez no lo perderas... Ereri un poco de Eruri y JeanxArmin \(*3*)/
1. Chapter 1: ¿Otra Oportunidad?

_Hola bueno este es el primer fic que subo es Ereri con toque Eruri, ammmm bueno espero y lo disfruten!_

**Capitulo 1: ¿Otra Oportunidad?**

_**Nuevamente te vuelvo a encontrar, ¿Sera el destino?... Aunque quisiera creerlo me cuesta hacerlo... Ahora tanto tú como yo debemos olvidar esos días de dolor y alegría ya que en esta nueva vida no debemos cometer la misma equivocación... Recuerdo que por mi culpa tú te fuiste y me dejaste en ese mundo doloroso. Y ahora nuevamente nos vemos... Dime debería matar el sentimiento que se desborda al verte... O amarte como lo hice y tener nuestro final feliz.**_

Los arboles cambiaban sus hojas, el otoño se aproximaba... Un joven de cabello castaño y enormes ojos esmeralda caminaba a su escuela junto a su hermana; una mujer muy hermosa de pelo oscuro y rasgos asiáticos. Y con su mejor amigo; un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules de apariencia fina.

Eren terminaste-all-preguntarle rubia

-Si Arman, bueno ya casi serán vacaciones y bueno a descansar- respondió el castaño

-Y a ¿donde iras?-

-Mamá mi mama quiere que vayamos a Francia, pero bueno allí hace mucho frio por lo que yo prefiero ir a alguna playa para nadar-

-Yo también quisiera ir a Francia pero Eren se opone- murmuro la pelinegra

-Tsk... Y tu Armin a donde iras?- pregunto el castaño

-Yo mmm mis papas están en Francia así que mi abuelo quiere que vayamos a visitarlos, ya que ellos no pueden venir por lo de sus trabajos- suspiro -Así que los iré a ver, además por teléfono me dijeron que ellos están trabajando para una familia muy importante así que no quiero que interrumpan su trabajo y aprovecho a visitar el lugar-

-Armin sin duda tus papas son sorprendentes- dijo Mikasa sonriendo

-Gracias-Mikasa pwnd de un rubí

-Bien por ti Armin, bueno solo hay que soportar ya hoy y mañana y listo... Oh ahora que lo recuerdo me entere que tu y Jean salieron anoche- dijo eren mirando pícaramente al rubio

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunto Mikasa -Armin tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros así que si algo llegase a pasar siempre te apoyaremos-

-¡Están equivocados!- sonrojado y nervioso siguió diciendo -Yo... Yo solo fui a tomar un café con el ya que teníamos que terminar de ver lo del proyecto... Además Jean solo me ve como un amigo-

-Si como no y el otro día en el baño de hombres estaban jugando luchas los dos juntos en un retrete, lo bueno que yo fui quien entro cuando escuche que decías "Jean Haa ahí no"-

-¡Eren!- chillo el rubio -Solo jugamos-

-Ya Armin tranquilo Eren algún día pasara por eso- dijo Mikasa con un leve sonrojo y sonriendo

-Hahaha yo nunca además hasta ahora no me gustan ni los hombres ni las mujeres así que estoy bien- continuo caminado el castaño hasta dejar a sus amigos

Al llegar a la escuela todos se percataron de algo raro, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules y apariencia de príncipe se encontraba sentado afuera de la oficina del director. El aparentaba 19 años por su aspecto, pero a simple vista se podía percatar que el era de británico por sus rasgos.

Eren camino normalmente hasta que escucho que el joven le llamaba

-Hellow - sonrió el rubio mirando al castaño

-Sorry, idon´t speak english - respondió el castaño tratando de utilizar el poco ingles que sabia -You are speak spanish?-

-Si, Hahaha eres el primero que me contesta- sonrió -Mucho gusto, bueno antes de todo me podrías ayudar- dijo el rubio

-Cl...Claro en que te puedo ayudar-

-Me podrías prestar tu phone, digo tu celular lo que sucede es que perdí el mío cuando llegue al aeropuerto y bueno necesito hablar urgente con mi primo ya que ambos nos trasladaremos a esta escuela-

-Si, toma espero y te sirva- dio su celular al rubio que inmediatamente comenzó a marcar y a llamar

El castaño miro atónito al rubio quien comenzó a hablar otro idioma, si sin duda eso esa lengua era francés eso significaba que la persona con la que hablaba y el sin duda eran británicos, tomo un suspiro y miro a arriba tratando de disimular el haber escuchado un poco de lo que hablaba el rubio, pero una mano lo tomo por sorpresa

-Gracias- dijo el rubio de ojos azules -Me has salvado, oh por cierto no me presente, mucho gusto mi nombre de Erwin Smith-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Eren Jaeger-

-¿jaeger?- miro al joven fijamente y sonrió -Gracias me salvaste- suspiro y miro al castaño nuevamente -Hasta luego Eren-

-Adiós- dijo el castaño mirando como el rubio se alejaba más y mas

Las clases por fin habían llegado a su fin, todos se encontraban felices ya que aprovecharían para descansar y divertirse al máximo en su temporada de vacaciones.

Eren por su parte había sido llevado a Francia con su familia, lo que había alegrado al castaño fue que su mejor amigo iba en el mismo vuelo por lo que ambos en todo el camino platicaron de sus días en la escuela y hasta la relación de Armin con Jean.

El vuelo fue rápido y cómodo por lo que al llegar a tierras europeas los jóvenes bajaron impacientes del avión para tomar sus cosas y llegar al hotel.

-Eren si me acompañaras a comprar ropa?- pregunto la pelinegra sonrojada

-Ahhh si pero mañana hoy quiero descansar, además me gustaría ir a algún lugar para divertirme- respondió con flojera el castaño

-wau- grito Mikasa mirando un letrero de ropa -Es la nueva colección de lady Elizabeth-

-¿Lady Elizabeth? ¿Quien es?- pregunto el castaño

-Es una gran diseñadora, sus ropas son grandiosas además ella tiene apariencia de una princesa aunque tiene un hijo de unos 18 creo, pero aww sin duda ella es una ídolo de la moda- dijo Mikasa con los ojos iluminados

Armin quien caminaba cerca llego y les dijo -Mis padres están trabajando para la familia del esposo de la Sra. Elizabeth por lo que usualmente la han visto, oh por cierto quieren ir a verlos quien sabe si la vayamos a ver... Pero según mi mama ella siempre se ve como una reina es muy hermosa-

-Claro Armin- dijo en un chillido Mikasa con un leve sonrojo

-Waa yo ni siquiera eh dicho que quiero ir además, me gustaría ir a algún lugar donde pueda jugar un rato, aparte no me importa la moda así que no iré con ustedes- dijo el castaño caminando lentamente

-Eren vayamos, se que no te interesa la moda ni nada por el estilo pero solo iremos a ver a mis papas después de eso nos iremos para hacer turismo por todo el lugar- sonrió Armin generosamente al castaño

-Si Eren vayamos, madre y padre estarán ocupados dijeron que querían estar solos para tener su tercera luna de miel- dijo Mikasa

-Si ya sentía que era mucha belleza, se han desecho de nosotros- respondió el castaño

-¿entonces? iremos?-

Tsk ... Ok, Vayamos-

Un lugar completamente oscuro, nostalgia y mucha tristeza... Un corazón destrozado y unas palabras que rompieron el silencio -Lo siento Eren-...

Un castaño abría rápidamente sus ojos para percatarse que estaba llorando pero ¿Por que?, el no recordaba exactamente su sueño lo único fueron las palabras que le hablaban pero ¿A quien pertenecía?... Sin duda esa voz pertenecía a un hombre. Se levanto de su cama y fue hasta el baño se lavo su cara y se pregunto a si mismo -¿Que me esta pasando... Por que me siento destrozado?-. Se miro en el espejo en su rostro se podía ver que había llorado mucho, el no quería que su hermana ni su amigo se dieran cuenta de eso, se desnudo y metió a la bañera, al sentir el agua en su cuerpo se sintió mejor, al terminar su ducha se vistió perezosamente ya que ese día tenia que salir con su hermana para visitar a los papas de Armin.

El camino era largo, los jóvenes ya habían tomado un tren y un bus, pero solo sentían que nunca llegarían a tal lugar, un rubio llamo a un taxi para que los llevase hasta allí. Al bajar del auto se percataron de la enorme casa en la que habían llegado.

Aquí Trabajo-tus Armin Papas - Pregunta eren mirando sorprendido

-Ammm si- respondió el rubio igual que su amigo -Bueno tenemos que entrar... este Eren... Mikasa... Ustedes saben francés?-

-Wi- dijo Mikasa -No se, apenas y se hablar mi idioma-

-Yo no nunca lo he hablado- dijo el castaño

-Ahhh ok espero y los encontremos rápido... Por que yo tampoco se- dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza

Al entrar caminaron por un rato por el jardín hasta llegar a una puerta grande que tenía diversas imágenes de escudos, una voz acato la atención de los jóvenes

- _Hola, lo siento necesitas algo? (Hola, exonerado need algo?) -_ a Joven De Cabello Oscuro Y Salio grises Ojos De La Casa y miro a Los Jóvenes

Wi-pwnd Mlima

-wow Mikasa si sabe francés- dijo Armin feliz -Pregúntale sobre mis padres por favor-

-Wi wii wii wii- decía Mikasa mirando fijamente al pelinegro

- ¿- El joven miro Mikasa - _Usted puede hablar francés? (ingles Hablar SABES?) -_

-Armin no le entiendo nada yo solo recuerdo decir "Wi" a todo pero no le entiendo nada- dijo la pelinegra mirando nerviosa al rubio

Eren para el do al pelinegro mirada de sorpresa en pero entendió por qué el corazón do ... Doli era un dolor en él en comparación con el Other ...

-Levi- una voz conocida salió de la casa, era un joven rubio de ojos azules, miro a Eren y sonrió -Eren cuanto tiempo sucede algo?

El castaño miro confundido al rubio y con un tono respetuoso contesto -Tu eres Erwin-

-_Erwin, Vous le connaissez? (Erwin, lo conoces?)-_ pregunto el pelinegro

El rubio con su cabeza hizo señas que si, haciendo que el joven solo los siguiera mirando

-Que alegría verlo aquí- dijo eren mirando a Erwin mientras miraba sin hacerse notar al joven pelinegro

-Hahaha que halago... o por cierto a que vienen aquí?- pregunto el mayor con seriedad

-Mis papas están trabajando aquí y me dijeron que podía venir a verles... Sus jefes les dieron permiso... ammm la Sra. Elizabeth y el Sr. Noel- dijo Armin nervioso

-Oh entiendo pasen, hahaha disculpen ya los estoy pasando como si fuese mi casa pero bueno de todos modos esta el señor de la casa aquí- dijo el mayor sonriendo

-Y tu también trabajas aquí?- pregunto eren

-No claro que no yo... ammm como decirlo soy ammmm- decía el mayor

-De casualidad tú eres hijo de los Garrett- dijo el pelinegro mirándolos

-Hablas español -?! Gritaron al unísono Eren, Mikasa y Armin

-Si- respondió el pelinegro

-¡Y por que no nos lo dijiste no te entendíamos nada!- gritaron nuevamente

-Por que no preguntaron- respondió nuevamente

-Hahhaha- reía Erwin al verlos sin apartar la vista de Eren

-Entremos, Erwin de donde los conoces?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Oh de la escuela a la que nos transferiremos este año-

-Disculpa pero tu te llamas?- pregunto Eren mirando al joven de pelo oscuro

-_Mon nom est Levi (Mi nombre es Levi)-_ respondió el pelinegro dando su mano por cortesía

-Español por favor- dijo el castaño

-Levi-

Al tomar la mano de Levi, eren sintió un extraño sentimiento... Una lágrima salió de sus ojos haciendo que todos se sorprendieran... Un horrible dolor de cabeza llego al castaño haciendo que poco a poco su vista se nublara.

-¡Eren!- gritaron Armin y Mikasa al verlo caer al suelo

El pelinegro tomo al castaño para que su cuerpo no cayera y se lastimara -Erwin llevémoslo a una cama rápido-

-Si- contesto el rubio mirando fríamente a cierto castaño inconsciente

**_- _****bu**eno ese el primer capitulo espero y sea de su agrado, pronto habrá mas jejeje saludos!-


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos Ocultos

**Holii bueno ammm a los que llegasen a leer esto… Seguiré subiéndolo jujuju espero y sea de vuestro agrado es Ereri.  
saludos!**

**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos Ocultos**

_**Poco a Poco tus recuerdos llegan a mi mente dejándome perplejo por tu forma de ser**_

Eren caminaba por un castillo el cual conocía de pies a cabeza cada pequeño lugar de allí, llego a las caballerizas y se encontró con un hombre de pelo rubio

-Qué bueno que viniste- dijo el hombre mirando fríamente al castaño

-Comandante que sucede... Sucedió algo?-

-Iré al grano Eren... Aléjate de Levi- dijo el rubio -Es la última advertencia ¿entendiste?... El me pertenece y siempre lo hará-

-Lo que hagamos él y yo es asunto nuestro, usted es quien debe alejarse no crea que no me eh dado cuenta como lo mira... También es mi última vez diciendo esto... Si llega a tocar un solo cabello de Levi yo... Yo lo matare-

-Que un soldado le hable así aun comandante wow... Que miedo pero es la última vez que te lo advertiré, nunca permitiré que un mocoso me arrebate mi trofeo más grande- se acercó al castaño y comenzó a reír

-Nunca lo permitiré- dijo eren caminando a para ir a castillo y ver a su pelinegro

En el camino sus pensamientos se albergaron de él, de lo que estaba seguro era que amaba al azabache con todo su corazón, él lo protegería con su cuerpo si era posible...

-Eren-

-Sargento Levi-

-Hahhaa que hace aquí?- pregunto el castaño mirando de reojo al pelinegro

-Vine a buscarte... Eren... Erwin te llamo?- miro fijamente -Hablare con él, estoy harto que siempre se tenga que meter en nuestros asuntos-

-Levi, no quiero que lo hagas, si el llegara a tocarte no lo permitiría-

-Mocoso idiota y tú crees que yo si-

-Bueno es solo que... Odio que él te siga mirando con deseo-

-¿Deseo?- comenzó a reír -Haaha el único que mira con deseo a mi culo eres tu mocoso pervertido ya te lo eh dicho... Bueno lo diré solo esta vez así que escucha bien... Eren... Yo te amo-

El castaño sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro para tomar con cuidado su barbilla y acercarla a él, deposito un pequeño beso en el cual demostraba todos sus sentimientos por el azabache.

-Te amo- dijo el de ojos esmeralda mirando con ternura al de ojos grises

Levi miro a otra dirección y comenzó a caminar -Lo se idiota- una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, ella era sincera aunque no quiso que el castaño lo mirara -Yo también te amo-

-Levi mi Levi- dijo por último el joven de ojos esmeralda para después irse

Lentamente abría sus ojos miro el lugar, era una habitación que nunca había visto, cerca de él estaban sus amigos que lo cuidaban, todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior llegaron de golpe haciendo que verlos fuera doloroso, se tranquilizó y trato de levantarse pero...

-Aun no deberías levantarte... Descansa un poco más- era la voz de cierto pelinegro

-Sargento Levi- murmuro para sí aunque el pelinegro e Erwin habían escuchado claramente

-Disculpa?- dijo el pelinegro

-Eh? no nada discúlpeme...-

-No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes hablarme de tu ya que al parecer casi tenemos la misma edad y bueno no soy tan adulto que digamos- dijo el de ojos grises mirando al castaño

-Levi- llamo el rubio mayor -Si quieres ve a traer un poco de agua para Eren yo mientras lo cuidare además los Arlett están esperando enséñales el camino a sus amigos... cuando Eren este mejor yo lo llevare-

-Si Erwin, en un momento vuelvo- salió el pelinegro con los otros dos jóvenes para mostrarles el camino

-Pero no me gustaría dejar solo a Eren yo me quedo- dijo Mikasa tomando la mano de su hermano

-Ve Mikasa yo los alcanzare además los papas de Armin están esperando, por favor estaré bien-

-Pero...- suspiro resignada -Bien allí te veremos-

-Ok-

-Pero que hermosa novia tienes Eren- dijo Erwin mirando a la joven -Verdad Levi?-

El de ojos grises miro fijamente a ambos jóvenes y asintió con la cabeza en señal positiva -Si, se ven muy bien-

-No somos pareja!- grito el castaño -Mikasa es mi hermana-

Dicho eso la asiática bajo su mirada saliendo de la habitación, mientras que Levi solo lo miro con gran curiosidad para después salir también -En un momento vuelvo Erwin- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme... Realmente no sé qué me paso solo sé que mi cabeza comenzó a dolor y bueno aquí estoy- dijo el castaño rompiendo el silencio

-Ha- bufo el rubio -Perdona es solo que da gracia la mentira que pones... Recuerdas todo no?... Soldado Eren Jaeger-

La sangre se helo para el castaño al escuchar esas palabras del rubio quien lo seguía mirando fríamente -Comandante Erwin-

-¡Bingo!- contesto -Bueno Eren que alegría verte aquí o mejor dicho que desdicha-

-¿Porque usted me recuerda?... Eso sucedió hace...-

-Si hace más de 1000 años, mis recuerdos volvieron la primera vez que vi a Levi y lo toque... Aunque no pude tocarlo como quise pero al sentir su piel todo volvió... Aunque él no recuerda a nadie y solo me tiene a mi- sonreía burlescamente -Que pena su amor sin duda fue imposible y lo seguirá siendo-

-A qué se refiere... Además usted fue el culpable de...- un fuerte dolor de cabeza llego al castaño

-Si yo tuve la culpa por la muerte de Levi, aunque dolió sin duda pero me hizo feliz ver como su felicidad murió aunque ahora que lo recuerdas solo sufrirás ¿sabes por qué?- se acercó al castaño -Él nunca te recordara y bueno será muy difícil acercarte al ya que no es el mismo Levi del año 850... Este Levi nació en cuna de oro por ello te será muy muy difícil estar a su altura jajaja y bueno hasta ahora el siente amor por mí-

-Eso debe ser imposible... Él lo despreciaba usted...- toco su cabeza -Usted abuso de el-

-Bueno puede que vuelva a suceder ya que estamos hablando de el- carcajeo el rubio

-Maldito!- dijo eren con rabia en sus ojos

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a un pelinegro de ojos grises -Erwin aquí está el agua, afuera me encontré con Annette y ella fue a dejar a los jóvenes con los Arlett- se acercó a Eren -Ya te sientes mejor... Esto tu nombre es?-

Eren al mirar esa escena sonrió angelicalmente y con un tono bajo le contesto -Eren Jaeger-

-Eren... toma esta agua cuando te sientas mejor te llevare hasta donde están tus amigos... Por cierto no me presente debidamente. Mi nombre es Levi D´Aubigne mucho gusto-

-Si mucho gusto- contesto el castaño con la vista llorosa

El pelinegro se acercó más al de ojos esmeralda y con su mano toco su cara tratando de tranquilizarlo -Eren- dijo el oji-gris mirándolo

-¡Levi!- grito el rubio mirando molesta esa escena -Deberías adelantarte la tía Elizabeth te va a buscar y tú sabes muy bien que si no te encuentra manda a sus guaruras a buscarte-

-Oh es cierto... Me voy, adiós Eren- se despidió Levi dejando al rubio y a eren solos nuevamente

-Lo volveré a decir... Levi ya no es el mismo así que olvídalo y encuentra a alguien mejor- comenzó a caminar dejando atónito al castaño

-No- dijo a secas -No puedo hacer eso yo... Ahora que lo vuelvo a encontrar no dejare que le vuelva a hacer daño... Como la vez pasada-

-Esa vez te lo dije- se acercó lentamente -Yo ame a Levi incondicionalmente no solo lo quería para sexo en verdad lo amaba... Cuando decidió por ti y me dejo me llene de rabia, lo comenzó a despreciar hasta el punto de dañarlo-

-Lo sé- dijo el castaño matando al otro con la mirada

-Sabes pero aun teniéndolo en la cama el seguía mirándote, decía tu nombre cosa que odie más- una risa salió de la boca del rubio -Así que en la expedición cuando estabas luchando decidí poner en marcha mi plan aunque fue realmente difícil, en realidad no sabes cuánto-

-¿Qué hiciste maldito?!-grito eren molesto

-Lo herí sin querer aventándolo a los titanes, ellos se encargaron de matarlo aunque antes de darle el tiro de gracia llegaste y lo salvaste- rio nuevamente -Hahaha fue hermosa esa imagen tu sosteniéndolo lleno de sangre y el con su última mirada diciéndote "Adiós", pero mira el destino ahora lo puso a mi alcance cuando nací en esta época no recordaba nada todo hasta que mi papa me llevo a conocer al hijo de mi tía Elizabeth Vasser, al verlo comencé a tener deseos de mirarlo más, todo hasta que abrase a aquel pequeño y todo escucha todo regreso a mí-

-¿Levi es de tu familia...?- incrédulo dijo el castaño

-Si es mi pequeño primo 2 años menor que yo, y regresando a la historia yo sabía quién eras cuando te vi en aquella escuela... Sabes investigue donde estabas no fue tan difícil siendo hijo de una familia millonaria hahaha así que cuando lo supe hice el cambia de escuela para mí y mi Levi, aun te preguntaras porque te hable si aún te aborrezco... Bueno fue para comprobar si tus recuerdos aun no volvían y Bingo estaba en lo correcto-

-Tu... Entonces por qué me quieres acercar a Levi... Eres un enfermo mental o qué?!- dijo eren molesto

-Para que te duela y recuerdes todo y cada una de las cosas que viviste con él, además lo necesito fuera de este lugar ya que así poder tenerlo para mí, sabes quisiera besarlo, hacerlo mío todas las noches, escuchar sus hermosos gritos y gemidos por mí... Y bueno tu solo serás un cero a la izquierda en todo hahahaha-

-Sin duda eres un enfermo mental, si tú lo amaras tendrías que ver por su felicidad no por tu maldita lujuria... Y aun así lo mataste esa vez, lo alejaste de mí, me arrebataste la razón de mi existencia... No... Eso fue en el pasado ahora quieres volver a hacerlo, comandan... No, Erwin yo lo amo pero si el llegase a escoger a otra persona sin duda le desearía lo mejor-

-Eso dices tú pero dime como te sentirías si tu querido amante se acuesta con un mocoso consentido y te deja solo porque él es más joven- grito -¡Dime que sentirías!-

-Me dolería pero si es lo que él quiere por su felicidad me haría aun lado-

-Si... no compartimos los mismos ideales... Sabes Eren yo fui quien rescato a Levi del bajo mundo allí fue un ladrón y un asesino- dijo con superioridad el rubio

-Pero gracias a ti murieron sus amigos... Farlan e Isabel-

-Tu... Levi te lo conto... También sabes que fue por el bien de la humanidad, así pudo nacer la esperanza de todos-

-Matando a sus amigos de la infancia... Erwin sin duda eres el ser más abominable del mundo-

-Heh yo soy eso y tú?, si no mal recuerdo estuviste apunto de lastimar a tus amigos o estoy equivocado?- o. O -Varias veces cuando te transformabas en titán tú enloquecías y atacabas a todos, inclusive por tu culpa Levi era herido en las expediciones-

El silencio se hizo notable, una risa producida por un rubio era lo único que se escuchaba, el mayor comenzó a caminar para retirarse pero antes de irse miro al castaño -Hasta luego Eren espero verte en la escuela por cierto diviértete en estas vacaciones!-

-Maldito- dijo eren mirando como el hombre que había destruido su vida se alejaba poco a poco.

El castaño molesto por todo lo hablado salió de aquella habitación donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hasta salir de esa casa, camino y camino hasta llegar a un jardín en el cual se podía observar tranquilidad, se sentó en pasto corto y limpio tomo su cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar...  
¿Porque hasta esa etapa de su vida recordaba todo lo que paso en su anterior vida? ¿Por qué Levi tenía que renacer cerca del bastardo de Erwin? ¿Y por qué no recordaba nada de ambos?

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo el no quería ser visto por sus amigos así que decidió irse lo antes posible de ese lugar hasta que...

-Eren-

Miro al dueño de la voz que le llamaba y con tristeza respondió -Sargento Levi-


	3. Chapter 3: Un Amante y Amigos

**Capítulo 3: Un Amante y Amigos**

_**Son los locos que inventaron el amor- Paulo Coelho**_

Unos ojos grises que tenían muchos misterios, un pelo negro azabache corto que le hacía favor a su rostro, unas finas facciones que atraían a cualquiera. Allí estaba el hombre que robo su corazón la primera vez que lo vio montando un caballo con su uniforme de la tropa de exploración

-Disculpa como me llamaste?- dijo el joven atrayendo la atención del castaño

-Perdone yo lo siento- bajo su cabeza para no verle -Joven Levi-

-Te lo dije no me llames así, ahh solo dime Levi ok Eren- sonrió el pelinegro -Y dime que haces aquí ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo mirando sus ojos rojizos de tanto llorar

-Estoy bien es solo que recordé a una persona muy querida y algo malo que paso-

-Solo olvida eso, por cierto mi primo no está contigo?-

Un frio escalofrió llego a la espalda del castaño -No-

-Uhm bueno si quieres lo buscare para que venga contigo tal parece que ambos son buenos amigos-

-No lo hagas... No quiero verlo- se levantó del suelo y se hacerlo al pelinegro -No por favor... No te acerques mas a el- murmuro

-Ok- respondió el de ojos grises -En ese caso sígueme te llevare a mi lugar preferido de Francia así te sentirás mejor ¿Que dices mocoso?-

-Si!-

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a un parque con una vista hermosa a un lago, el lugar estaba solo así que los únicos allí eran ellos, el castaño miro sorprendido el agua tan cristalina del lugar mientras que el pelinegro miraba concentrado al de ojos esmeralda

-Eren tu y yo nos conocemos de antes?- pregunto curioso el de ojos grises

-Eh?... Levi-

-No entiendo pero desde que te vi cuando llegaste con tus amigos a mi casa sentí un extraño sentimiento como si tú y yo nos conociéramos de hace mucho- toco el cabello del castaño -Disculpa pero- hacerlo su rostro

Ambos rostros se encontraban muy cerca de si, que hasta su respiración era capaz de escucharse, el castaño recordó aquella ocasión cuando ellos comenzaron su relación, su mirada se tornó triste haciendo que el pelinegro se interesara por saber que pasaba pero lo ocurrido fue...

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al presenciar la escena que estaba ocurriendo... Levi había tomado su barbilla delicadamente acercándolo a él y depositando en este un beso lento que ambos convirtieron en uno duradero

-Eren- dijo el pelinegro abandonando su boca

-Levi- sonrió el castaño mirando sonrojado al pelinegro

-Sabes eres la primera persona en este mundo a la que beso- toco la mejilla del menor y observo a este -Desde hace rato que te vi con mi primo sentí un inmenso deseo de saber quién eres en realidad, perdón si te molesto pero lo que hice a mí me fascino-

-Eh?- un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del ojiesmeralda

-Desde que tengo memoria no me eh sentido atraído por nadie... Ni mujeres ni hombres pero hoy te vi por primera vez y sentí como si tu fueras el correcto- frunció el ceño -Lo que me preocupa es Erwin si se entera de lo que te dije es capaz de...-

-Yo te protegeré- decidido dijo Eren -Esta vez te lo prometo sin duda te protegeré-

El pelinegro miro confundido al castaño, había escuchado bien "Esta vez sin duda te protegeré" que significaba acaso ellos ya se habían conocido de antes... Como era posible que el dijera esas palabras sonando tan seguro de si... Pero si se conocían porque él no lo recordaba aunque sus latidos parecían decir otra cosa

-Gracias- miro al castaño

Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a navegar dentro de Levi, miro nuevamente a donde estaba Eren y se encontró con el castaño vistiendo una vestimenta como de soldado, toco su cabeza y vio como el joven le hablaba, todo el lugar sin duda había cambiado pero ¿En dónde se encontraba?

Mientras el castaño asustado miraba como los ojos del pelinegro miraban a la nada como si estuviese en otro lugar.

-Sargento Levi acabo de terminar de limpiar las habitaciones, en este momento Jean y Armin se encuentran cocinando la cena, mientras que Mikasa, Sasha e Historia fueron a traer leña, así que prácticamente nos encontramos solos- sonrió el castaño mirando fijamente al pelinegro -Levi últimamente no pasamos tiempo de pareja, me siento triste de ver todo lo que ocurre-

-Mocoso idiota pervertido ya deja de joder y ayúdame tenemos que terminar estos informes antes de que llegue la loca de Hanji, además para que quisiera estar con un crio como tú- dijo indiferente el de ojos grises

-Nos falta sexo, ya han pasado 2 días sin tener... Es realmente agotador esperar- dijo el castaño mirando fijamente al pelinegro

-Mocoso caliente deja de estar chingando y ayúdame, además es un castigo por lo que hiciste la vez pasada... Y espero que sea la última vez que lo hagas para la otra de colgare de tus...-

-Entiendo pero es que no me gusta que los nuevos te miren así por eso tome esa elección, pero dime no te divertiste?-

-No- suspiro -Quien se divertiría mientras lo están follando en el cuarto de espejos, lo peor de todo fue que nos encontró tu querida hermana y la loca de Hanji, esa demente me amenazo con decir lo que hacemos todo por tus calenturas mocoso idiota-

-Pero si bien que te gustaba no me gritabas que querías mas? yo recuerdo que dijiste "Eren más dentro ahí más" y después me viene al ver tu hermosa cara llena de sudor y tu cuerpo llenándose de mi-

-Deja de hablar tonterías ya te dije que si sigues te lo cortare y ammm no creo que crezca nuevamente- sonrió el pelinegro -imagina que tu pene no vuelva a crecer-

-Ni en sueños lo digas además lo extrañarías más que yo, si tu mejor amigo se iría y dejaría a tu hermoso y apretado orificio solo y sin que nadie lo penetre duramente-

-Idiota pervertido- suspiro -Desde cuando te volviste así de... Energético-

-Ammm cuando te vi por primera vez desnudo abajo de mí-

-Cállate y sigue trabajando-

-Pero Levi hagámoslo aquí será divertido- se hacerlo y lamio el cuello del otro -Quisiera sentir tu interior-

-Eren- le miro seductoramente -Lava todas las sabanas y los años del castillo, por cierto... Jodete piensas que eso no duele idiota la próxima vez te la meteré yo-

-No prefiero estar dentro tuyo- hizo un puchero el castaño -Crees que estoy loco después de haber visto a tu leviconda la última vez, no eres capaz de destrozarme-

-Oh así que mejor me destrozas tú a mi pequeño caliente- frunció el ceño Levi

-Levi no me importa mucho el sexo... Solo se una cosa...- beso delicadamente al más bajo -Te amo-

-Tonto... Yo también- contesto sonrojado el tsundere de pelo negro xD

La extraña visión que había presenciado lo dejo impactado, no entendía que acababa de suceder, Eren y el hablaban como si fueran... Amantes, pero por que ambos vestían esa extraña ropa como si estuviesen en algún ejército, comenzó a divagar en su mente y recordó que...

-Las alas de la libertad- dijo mirando al cielo para después comenzar a jalar su cabello de forma desesperada

Eren al mirar así a su pelinegro lo tomo del brazo y lo coloco junto a él quedando ambos abrazos, por la mente del castaño paso la idea "Y si el recuerda todo sería lo mejor" pero sabía perfectamente que si Levi lo escogía seria por el presente no por el pasado

-Eren- llamo el pelinegro al castaño -Lo siento-

-No te disculpes Levi sabes yo... Yo te a...- su frase fue interrumpida por una llamada en el celular del pelinegro

-Lo siento- se disculpó el mayor -Es... Es Erwin- dijo nervioso al ver el nombre de quien le llamaba -Tengo que irme... Por cierto Eren... Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Si- trago hondo y miro al pelinegro -Te lo prometo, volveremos a vernos-

-Eren- miro el de ojos grises antes de irse y regresarse para besar los suaves labios del castaño -Adiós-

El de ojos esmeralda tomo del pelo al pelinegro para intensificar el beso llevándose todo de el -Levi no es adiós es... Hasta luego-

-Muy cierto mocoso- sonrió dejando impactado al castaño con su angelical mirada... Nunca... Nunca en su vida (la anterior) Levi había sonreído tan malditamente hermoso, dejando a Eren boquiabierto

Un sonrojo llego inmediatamente y con dificultad le respondió -S...Si Le...Levi-

{{{{

Eren llego hasta el hotel donde se estaba quedando, al entrar al cuarto una voz conocida lo llamo

-Eren donde estabas, nos dejaste preocupados- mikasa lo miraba con los ojos lagrimosos

-Eren!... Qué bueno que estas bien- suspiro Armin mirando a su amigo -Te tratamos de buscar pero el joven Erwin nos dijo que te habías ido sin decir nada-

-Estoy bien, no necesitan preocuparse además Armin como te fue con tus padres?-

-Muy bien- contesto el rubio

-Pero dinos en donde estabas- insistió mikasa reprochando a su hermano

-Vi a un ángel- dijo el castaño con una hermosa sonrisa -Además estaba bien... Saben el día de hoy recordé algo sumamente importante... Y a la única persona que siempre estuvo en mi corazón

Ambos chicos impresionados por lo escuchado preguntaron al mismo tiempo -¿De quién hablas?- pero no escucharon respuesta del ojiesmeralda

-Eren tú te enamoraste de alguna francesa?- pregunto mikasa mirando dolida al castaño

-Eh?! Eren te enamoraste... Sin duda tus ojos tienen un brillo especial, dinos como se llama y que edad tienen awww Eren felicidades!-

-¿Eh? hahahaha- un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara del castaño

-Entonces es verdad?!- dijo Armin feliz mirando a su amigo

-Eren como se llama, qué edad tiene, estudios, familia y antes de todo como es- dijo mikasa mirando fijamente al nombrado

-Su cabello es oscuro tienen unos hermosos ojos grises, es de estatura pequeña, su familia... No tengo idea ni menos su edad pero sé que es mayor que yo, estudios tan poco lo sé pero es simplemente perfecto-

-Perfecto?- pregunto Armin mirando sorprendido al castaño -¿Es hombre?-

-Espera a como acaba de describir a esa criatura la única imagen que se me ocurre es...- abrió los ojos como platos -El enano de la casa Vasser-

-El señorito Levi?!- exclamo Armin sorprendido

-¿Señorito?- pregunto eren

-Ammm quería decírtelo a ti y a Mikasa juntos... Le pregunte a mis papas sobre el antes de irnos... Ammm fue como un "Mama, Papa ustedes sabes en que trabaja un muchacho de aquí, su nombre es Levi" y ellos solo me reprendieron diciéndome "No seas maleducado hablas del señorito Levi, él es el único hijo de la señora Elizabeth y el señor Noel, así que ten más respeto" después de eso me mama me mostro dentro del salón de estudios un cuadro en el estaban ellos tres retratados... sin duda él es el joven amo de allí, eren pero tu cara no muestra asombro-

-Se quién es el, cuando me fui de esa casa me encontré con él en su jardín y me llevo a un lugar muy hermoso... Después de eso me dijo como se llama y quienes eran sus padres... Además- el sonrojo no desaparecía de la cara del castaño -Armin, Mikasa pueden irse a sus habitaciones quisiera estar solo un momento... Por favor-

-Claro Eren, descansa- salió Armin sorprendido de ver a su amigo en ese estado

-No, quiero que me digas que sucedió... Eren tu enserio te enamoraste de ese enano pelón-

-Mikasa- el castaño recordó su relación con su hermana cuando Vivian en la época de los titanes, sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía por así que decidió ponerle fin antes de nada -Si Mikasa me enamore de él, él es la primera persona que hace que mi corazón lata así de fuerte-

-Eren pero sabes yo siempre- fue interrumpida antes de terminar

-Siempre te veré como mi pequeña hermana... Lo siento Mikasa, en verdad lo siento-

-No tienes que sentirte mal, me voy descansa- salió la pelinegra con los ojos llorosos

El castaño sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido entendía muy bien los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia su persona pero también era consciente del sentimiento que despertó cuando vio a Levi... Cuando recordó todo, su corazón no dejaba de latir cuando el pelinegro lo había besado, pero una duda llego a su mente ¿Levi lo recordaba o se había enamorado de el sin haberle recordado su pasado?...

Los dos días siguientes que pasaron en Francia habían terminados rápidamente, ya era momento de volver a casa su querida américa... Mientras que el viaje había sido todo un calvario para el castaño, no quería hablar con su hermana ya que desde ese día había tratado de evitarlo en todo, mientras que Armin hablaba todo el camino vía video chat con su querido cabeza de caballo... Jean.

...Un nuevo comienzo...

La mañana había sido tan abrumadora como todos los días, Eren se levantaba se su cama para irse a duchar ya que ese día comenzaría nuevamente con sus días escolares...

Durante sus vacaciones todos sus recuerdos había vuelto, recordaba todo sobre su vida anterior también pudo darse cuenta que muchas personas de las que habían influido cuando era el "Chico titán" nuevamente aparecían sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta...

-Eren ya está el desayudo- una voz muy gentil sonó desde la cocina

-Si mama ya voy solo me termino de vestir- se miró en el espejo, un presentimiento llego al aunque no estaba seguro si fuese bueno o malo pero algo sucedería ese día... Peino su cabello dejando ver su rostro tan hermoso como siempre antes de bajar sonrió para sí mismo y unas palabras salieron de su boca -Levi-

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, en su camino se encontró con una pelinegra muy hermosa de ojos oscuros que lo miraba tiernamente, ella era su "hermana" quien vestía su usual uniforme escolar que constaba de una falda corta con su camisa blanca y un moño en este

-Hoy comenzaremos otro nuevo año, demonos prisa Eren- dijo la joven caminando a la cocina

-Si, por cierto Mikasa sabes si Armin hoy se ira con nosotros- pregunto el castaño como usualmente hablaba

-No me dijo nada pero creo que no ya que el idiota pervertido de Jean lo iría a recoger- contesto la joven tocándose su cabeza

-Hahahaha ese cara de caballo, bueno necesito hablar con él...- el rostro del castaño se mostró algo molesto

-Es por lo de Marco?- miro seriamente la pelinegra

-Si... Armin estaba muy mal cuando se enteró que ellos pasaron las vacaciones juntos... No puedo permitir que mi mejor amigo pase por algo así- apretó sus dientes fuertemente

-No te preocupes yo también quiero hablar con el... Si es verdad soy capaz de dejarlo sin bolas-

El rostro del castaño mostro miedo ya que la expresión de la pelinegra no mentía -Hahahaha Ok te creo pero no te pases-

-Por cierto Eren- bajo su mirada -Te has comunicado con el enano francés?-

-Levi... No pero tengo un mensaje que me envió a mi e-mail, aún estoy confundido como pudo localizarme pero bueno estoy alegre aunque no pueda verlo- el castaño mostro tristeza en su mirada -Y más a sabiendas que alguien puede lastimarle...-

-No lo creo, él es hijo de una importante familia de Francia no es posible que alguien le haga nada además te tiene a ti- dijo por último la joven sentándose y comenzando a comer sus alimentos

-Gracias Mikasa- contesto con su inusual sonrisa Eren

-Bueno, aunque a mí me hubiese gustado tener nietos que se puede hacer- Carla la mama de eren llamo la atención de los jóvenes mientras bebía un te -Aunque me gustaría conocer bien al joven-

-Mama!- grito eren sorprendido -DESDE CUANDO SABES DE ESO... Y PAPA LO SABE!-

-Vaya vaya claro somos tus padres además te escuchamos cuando hablabas de el en tus sueños, recuerda que hablas dormido pequeño- bebió un trago de te -Si me gustaría conocer bien a mi hijo nuevo- la joven madre miro a la nada -Además tu padre conoce a tu suegro... Yo también... Mikasa me dijo el nombre de tu novio...-

-EH!-

-Tu papa trabajo en un hospital donde el Sr. Noel es dueño y han tenido diversas charlas... Él una vez visito nuestra casa... Aunque nunca trajo a su hijo-

-Eh?! El papa de Levi ya me conoce?!-

-Si, que no lo recuerdas?-

-Madre, entonces Eren conoce a su suegro?-pregunto Mikasa mirando incrédula a ambos

-Si Mikasa, él estuvo aquí por unos asuntos que atender con su Grisha... Pero luego se fue por que su hijo tuvo un accidente- tomo la tetera para servirse mas te -bueno Eren solo diré... Estoy alegre de escuchar que tú y ese niño son novios-

-No...Novios yo- su cara se puso roja completamente -Ya me voy, Mikasa ya nos vamos... Espera- se detuvo en seco -Dijiste "Accidente"... Algo le sucedió a Levi-

-De eso no estoy segura pero lo único que nos dijo fue que se tenía que ir ya que su hijo había sufrido un accidente y estaba muy mal...- suspiro la mujer -Aunque él nunca me diría nada relacionado con el...- dijo en un murmuro no audible

-...- miro al suelo y un pensamiento se apodero del... Y si antes del accidente que nombro su mama Levi era capaz de recordar todo... -Me voy- salió rápidamente

-Adiós madre nos vamos- Dijo Mikasa siguiendo al castaño

-Cuídense niños, Mikasa te lo encargo que no tenga peleas- sonrió la joven madre

_**Quien ama vence al mundo y no tiene miedo de perder nada**_

Durante el camino a la escuela ninguno de los dos jóvenes pronuncio nada, Mikasa miro que adelante de ellos se encontraba Armin caminando con Jean, al parecer ambos chicos discutían, la cara del rubio mostro dolor y unas lágrimas salieron dejando atónitos a cierta pelinegra y al castaño que se encontraba con ella.

_Con Armin y Jean_

-Te vuelvo a decir Armin, entre yo y Marco no hay nada entiende de una vez- dijo el castaño de ojos miel

Las lágrimas llegaron rápidamente al rubio dejando adolorido al castaño -Es mentira!- grito -Marco me conto que se acostaron juntos cuando fueron a Roma!-

-Te digo la verdad, tú sabes que él y yo salimos en un tiempo pero ahora solo tú me interesas... El que el vuelva a la escuela no significa nada!-

-Es mentira... Yo te di mi alma... Mi corazón... Mi cuerpo... Mi todo!... Y ahora tengo miedo que te vayas con el- las lágrimas caían como una lenta lluvia de abril

-ARMIN TU SABES QUE TE AMO- grito el ojimiel dejando con los ojos como plato al rubio -TE AMO MAS QUE NADA SIEMPRE TE AMARE NO IMPORTA QUE... Te amo-

-Jean- miro confundido a su pareja -Es verdad? no me estas mintiendo?-

-Claro que no, desde que nos convertimos en uno no dejo de pensar en ti... En mi vida y en mi corazón solo existes tú... Entendiste- seco lentamente las lágrimas del rubio cuidadosamente se hacerlo a él depositando un beso tierno que se convirtió a una lujurioso

-Hey Armin dejen de hacer sus cosas aquí vayan a un hotel- la voz de Eren interrumpió ese momento

-Todo bien Armin, si te hizo algo le quitare su tesoro y lo quemare- dijo mikasa con un aura oscura en su alrededor

-Chicos... Perdón estoy bien... Jean- el rubio abrazo al castaño

-Tranquilos y Eren es una buena opción ir aunque mejor saliendo de clases, y Mikasa no es necesario que me tortures ya todo está aclarado- dijo el ojimiel con una gotita de sudor

-Más te vale- contesto la pelinegra abrazando a su rubio amigo

-Mikasa estoy bien, perdón por preocuparlos- dijo el rubio apenado

-No Armin estaba bien por eso somos amigos no- toco la joven el cabello del rubio como un apapacho

-Pervertido- la mirada de eren era de burla -Deja al pobre de Armin y has tus cochinadas en hoteles no en el baño, sabes cuantas veces eh entrado y lo están haciendo... Dejan el lugar lleno de eso y lo peor que uno concentrado y los ojos con sus cosas-

-Hahahaha entonces has estado cagando mientas nosotros follamos, que no te existamos?- pregunto burlón el ojimiel

-¿Excitarme? Hahahaha claro que no, solo me compadezco del pobre de Armin ya que se nota como lo azotas en el lugar-

-¡Eren!- grito el rubio sonrojado -Dejen de hablar de esas cosas y apresurémonos primas para ver en que aula nos tocó estar-

-Armin- toco la cintura del rubio -Tengamos sexo de nuevo en el baño en el receso- dijo el ojimiel con voz sensual

-Pe... Pero Jean este yo... Ammm... S...- tartamudeaba el rubio

-Hoy no lo harán- dijo Mikasa mirando fríamente a Jean -Armin y yo hoy comeremos juntos en el receso-

-Mikasa- la suave voz del rubio hizo que la pelinegra lo abrazara -Recuerda que tanto Armin como Eren son mis bebes y si les haces daño te corto tus...-

-Bien entendí- camino más rápido el ojimiel cerrándole el ojo al rubio

-Jean-

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la escuela, en este se podía apreciar unas tablas enormes donde estaban escritos los nombres de las personas y sus respectivos grupos a donde les tocaba asistir, Eren camino rápido para ver en que aula le tocaría pero una voz lo llamo desde atrás...

-Eren- la voz era un poco gruesa pero suave a la vez -Nos volvemos a ver-

El castaño giro rápidamente su cuerpo para encontrarse con un joven de cabello negro y ojos color gris, este vestía el uniforme de la escuela aunque tenía un toque diferente en el chaleco pero aun así hacia que se viera bien...

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y lentamente mostro una sonrisa a el más bajo que estaba con el -Levi- susurro

Mikasa y Armin quienes caminaban detrás de Eren sorprendidos miraron la escena que estaba ocurriendo, no lo podían creer el pelinegro se encontraba en su escuela y con el mismo uniforme, entonces él era alumno de allí... Aunque se mostraba felicidad en los dos enamorados también se podía presentir algo de un próximo dolor que los haría no haber querido volver a encontrarse...

-Levi- miro tiernamente al pelinegro -Que... Que... Me alegra volver a verte-

-Eren, recuerdas lo que te dije- suspiro y toco el cabello del castaño -Era una promesa recuerdas?-

-Si... Espera si tu estas aquí... Donde esta Erwin?- pregunto con un aura oscura el de ojos esmeralda, recordando que el rubio había hecho el cambio de escuela

-Erwin? Yo creo que debe estar por llegar a la escuela, bueno lo que sucede es que él se está quedando en una casa de su padre, mientras que yo estoy hospedado en un hotel- contesto el jigras

-¿En un hotel?... Entonces tú y el no están juntos?-

-No, bueno al inicio ese era el plan pero cuando llegamos...- suspiro el de ojos grises -Pero quiero ser responsable de mí mismo así que opte por eso-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- sonrió el castaño

Un joven de cabello rubio, alto y con ojos color miel se hacerlo lentamente al castaño -Eren espero que hayas hecho la tarea que dejo Pixxis- miro al pelinegro de pies a cabeza examinándolo lentamente -Dime quien es la hermosura que está contigo?-

-Reiner- dijo el castaño

-Hola- se presentó mirando al pelinegro -Mucho gusto mi nombre es Reiner Braun soy amigo de eren bueno yo soy de procedencia alemana... Sería un placer que fueses mi amigo- Tomo la mano del ojigris para depositar un beso en ella

-Reiner maldito no vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste!- grito molesto el castaño llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí

-Eren- dijo Levi tocando el hombre del nombrado -Está bien, mucho gusto Reiner, mi nombre es Levi D´Aubigne vengo de Francia, bueno acabo de ser trasladado- limpio su mano con un pañuelo y volvió a hablar -Solo una cosa... No vuelvas a besar mi mano, es asqueroso- frunció el ceño y miro al rubio

-Tranquilo hermoso niño no lo volveré a hacer ya no pongas esa cara, bueno es que después de tanto tiempo eres el primer joven con aspecto lindo que llega a esta escuela, además estoy buscando amante por si quieres, es divertido y bueno te tocaría algo... Muy bueno- miro lujuriosamente al pelinegro para después sonreír

Eren tomo la camisa del rubio y lo hacerlo a él como si fuese a golpear al más alto -Nunca vuelvas a decir eso a Levi entendiste maldito!-

-Eren déjalo, vámonos- dijo el ojigris nuevamente evitando un enfrentamiento

-No Levi esto no lo dejare pasar, no puedo permitir que te diga eso a sabiendas que eres mío!- contesto molesto el castaño

El pelinegro se sonrojo de sobremanera y murmuro -Soy tuyo-

-Wow ya entendí eso significa que el bonito es tu novio con mayor razón bueno disculpa eren pensé que solo eran amigos, tu sabes que yo no me meto con hombres que ya tienen pareja, bueno a menos que tengamos sexo sin obligaciones-

-Maldito te exterminare!- grito el castaño para luego aventársele al rubio a golpearlo

-No eren no hagas nada de eso- dijo Levi nuevamente tocando su mano -Y tu Reiner no sé qué, nunca vuelvas a decirme nada de esas cosas... Solo te advertiré si yo quiero aun sin utilizar mi fuerza puedo hacer que no vuelvas a hablar- termino sus frases con un aura penetrante

-Vamos vamos está bien yo me estaré callado, solo estaba jugando además es la primera vez que veo a Eren celoso- carcajeo el rubio -Deberías ver tu cara, recuerdo que antes decías "Yo nunca me enamorare" y mírate protegiendo a tu lindo novio-

-Novio- murmuro Levi mirando a otro lado por lo sonrojado que estaba

El castaño miro al pelinegro y recordó que ellos nunca habían quedado en nada de su relación y así fue como un sonrojo llego a él dejando salir una cuentas palabras -Si, Levi es mi novio él es mío como yo soy suyo así que eso díselo a todos para que ni siquiera se tomen la molestia de estarlo mirando!-

-Bien Eren así se dice- dijo Jean entrando a su conversación -Perdón si me metí pero al escucharte hablar así Eren me alegre, muchas felicidades! bueno solo una cosa cuando necesites tips sobre como tener relaciones con tu pareja yo con gusto te los daré-

-Jean... Maldito cabeza de caballo!- dijo sonrojado el castaño

-Jean por favor no sigas diciendo esas cosas- llamo Armin a su pareja

-La verdad no quiero escuchar cómo es que los hombres tienen sexo entre sí, así que eso háblenlo en otro lugar, Eren no te rebajes con Reiner- dijo mikasa con su habitual mirada

-Oye Eren y tú eres el de arriba o el de abajo?- pregunto Jean -Aunque conociendo como eres de nena de seguro eres el de abajo-

-Jodete Mula de circo- la cara del ojiesmeralda se puso completamente roja

-Que dijiste maldito cejon- dijo Jean con una venita en su rostro

-Ya chicos- tomo Armin a su My Litte Pony

-Bueno yo me largo Bertholdt me espera en la sala de maestros- se retiró reiner ignorando a todos

-Eren ya viste en que clase estas?- pregunto mikasa

-No, Levi tú ya revisaste?- desvió la mirada de la joven al francés

-Revisar? de que hablas no te dan tu lista dentro de la escuela?- pregunto el pelinegro

-No, bueno aquí lo manejan así, en las pizarras que están allí- señaló a una pared grande -Publican las aulas y los alumnos que estarán en ellas-

-Oh- comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar allí todos vieron sus nombres en la lista 4A incluyendo Levi -Eren estaré contigo, mira-

-Pero tú no eres de un curso más adelantado?- pregunto mikasa al pelinegro

-No, cumplo años en diciembre pero acabo de pasar a 4° el que está en 6° es mi primo Erwin- contesto el más bajo

-Levi eso quiere decir que estudiaremos juntos- sonrió el castaño -Que alegría-

-Cuidado muchacho luego te dirá Eran "Estaremos juntos en las clases, en el baño, en la cama, en la ducha, en la casa" y así tu inocencia se ira poco a poco- Jean tomo el hombro del más bajo

-Idiota que cosas estas diciendo- quito de un golpe la mano del corcel humano con el rostro completamente sonrojado

-Bueno lo que sea, me alegra saber que el hijo de Lady Elizabeth Vasser estará estudiando aquí- sonrió Armin

-Es cierto solo por eso te dejo estar con Eren, tú debes presentarme a tu madre entendiste enano- bufo mikasa

-Eh?- miro confundido Jean -Eli... Eliza?-

-Elizabeth Vasser- termino de decir Levi -Solo les pediré una cosa a todos, por favor no le digan a nadie quien es mi madre... Yo no quiero que nadie lo sepa-

-Eh?! Pero por que no estas orgulloso decir que ella es tu madre?!- dijo mikasa sorprendida

-Claro que sí, pero si se enteran... Sucederá lo mismo que en la otra escuela- en su mirada se reflejaba tristeza y miedo -Por favor-

-No te preocupes ya lo dije... Esta vez yo te protegeré a ti, sin duda algún- dijo eren abrazando a Levi

La mirada del pelinegro mostro alegría al escuchar eso del castaño y con una sincera sonrisa contesto -Gracias Eren- pero al mismo tiempo un leve dolor de cabeza llego a él, la escena que estaba presenciando del castaño sonriendo se había borrado ahora veía a el mismo joven pero con sangre en su cuerpo miro sus manos y pudo ver que en ellas habían rastros de sangre -No...- comenzó a temblar dejando a todos mirándolo

-No... Perdón... Es mi culpa- dijo mirando sus manos, el castaño al verle observo miedo en su mirada ¿qué significa, porque Levi estaba así? fue lo que pensó el castaño

-Levi- llamo el castaño al pelinegro quien miraba a la nada -Levi!, aquí estoy tranquilo- abrazo al pelinegro como si lo estuviese protegiendo

-Eren deberías llevarlo a la enfermería- dijo Armin asustado

-Sí, yo te ayudo si quieres, mikasa ve con el profesor Keith y dile lo que acaba de suceder- mando Jean con una mirada de confianza a la pelinegra

-Si ahora voy- contesto la joven

-Levi me escuchas, tranquilo aquí estoy soy Eren... Tranquilo- lo abrazaba fuertemente

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos grises del pelinegro dejando atónitos a los tres jóvenes -No quiero que te lastimen Eren... Los titanes... Erwin no es...- pero su frase no fue terminada dado que el francés se había desmayado

-Levi- miro confundido eren a su amante -Tus recuerdos están volviendo?-

-Sus recuerdos? de qué demonios hablas Eren, que significa lo que acaba de decir- pregunto Jean -Hay algo que esté sucediendo, ya sabes que somos amigos verdad así que cualquier cosa dímelo yo te escuchare así como tú y mikasa me escucharon cuando les dije mis sentimientos por Armin-

-Gracias Jean... Te lo diré luego por ahora tenemos que llevar a Levi a la enfermería-

Mientras llevaban al pelinegro, eren escucho atentamente las palabras que decía este... -"Los titanes van por... Erwin no es... Eren lo sien...- que era lo que quería decir, porque había mencionado a Erwin?

Tomo los cabellos negros del ojigris tocándolos delicadamente y pregunto al joven en modo de pregunta -¿Erwin alguna vez te ha hecho algo?... Lo siento por tardar en encontrarte-

Levi abrió de golpe los ojos aunque en estos no se reflejaba nada y respondió -No- después miro a su alrededor -Eren... Erwin el... El no...- tomo la mejilla del castaño y sonrió -Lo siento- cerro poco a poco sus ojos

Beso sus labios trazando lo fino de estos y con una sonrisa depositada -Tranquilo amor, lo es tu no tuviste nada con él, él es culpable de todo...- los ojos de Eren mostraban enojo y odio

-Eren que significa lo que están hablando, que yo sepa tú y el joven Levi se conocen de apenas hace unos días en Francia pero por que hablan como si se conocieran de hace mucho?- pregunto Armin abriendo la puerta de la enfermería -Doctora tenemos a un compañero se desmayó y apenas hace como 2 minutos recobro la conciencia pero nuevamente volvió al mismo estado-

-Déjenlo en la cama- dijo la mujer de bata blanca -Nombre del joven por favor- aquella mujer era de estura baja, su pelo era color negro y sus ojos color verdes en aspecto muy similar a Levi

-Levi D´Aubigne- dijo Eren colocándolo en la cama con cuidado

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar ese nombre, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y miro al joven en la cama -Levi... Es Levi- se tocó la mejilla con su mano aun temblorosa

-Sucede algo doctora, usted conoce al joven Levi?- pregunto Armin mirando el asombro de la mujer

-Lo siento jóvenes es... Nada- sus ojos se veían llorosos -Vayan a sus clases yo me encargare de el-

Armin y Jean salieron pero Eren se quedó allí no quería dejar al pelinegro por lo que prefirió quedarse a cuidarlo

-Hijo- escucho un susurro de la doctora -Mi pequeño niño nuevamente te vuelvo a ver- miro como la doctora tocaba el cabello del menor con cariño como si fuese un bebe

-Doctora- hablo Eren llevando a sus 4 sentidos a la mujer nuevamente -Sucede algo?-

-Oh Jaeger pensé que tu también te habías ido con tus amigos...- dijo la mujer nerviosa -Dime desde cuando conoces a este joven?-

-Él es mi pareja, nos conocemos desde hace mucho- respondió a secas mirando fijamente a la mujer -Usted lo conoce?-

-Tú y el son pareja?- sonrió la mujer -Felicidades... Yo... Yo no tengo permitido hablar de eso... Lo conozco desde hace 17 años... Un 25 de Diciembre...-

Un leve suspiro se escuchó en aquel lugar el pelinegro quien estaba inconsciente mostraba señales de mejoría -Eren- se escuchó leve como si fuese un murmuro

-Levi ya te encuentras mejor- tomo la mano del más bajo tocándola con delicadeza -Me preocupaste... Dime cómo te sientes?-

-Auch me duele mi cabeza pero estoy bien- se sentó y miro al castaño y a la mujer que se encontraba allí -Usted es la doctora del lugar verdad?... Gracias-

-No... No tienes que agradecerme joven- miro la mujer con alegría al de ojos grises -Crees que puedas levantarte ya o mejor te gustaría irte a descansar a tu casa es mejor-

-No, gracias estoy bien es solo que... No entiendo pero... No recuerdo que sucedió- se tocó la cabeza

-Levi si gustas puedes ir a mi casa en este momento se encuentra mi madre, además mi papa conoce a tu padre y con gusto estarían felices que te quedes con nosotros, doctora cree que pueda tener un permiso para que lleve a Levi a descansar conmigo- dijo el castaño mostrando responsabilidad en su rostro

La mujer de pelo oscuro bajo la vista al escuchar la conversación de los dos jóvenes -Claro, ahora mismo lo hago- camino la mujer a su escritorio

-Dime mocoso como es que mi papa conoce a tu papa, además no puedes pedirme que me quede contigo tu familia se molestara- murmuro Levi

-Te equivocas tu papa, el señor Noel D´Aubigne me conoce y también a mi familia además mi papa cuando se enteró que tú y yo éramos pareja dijo "Eren tú ya conoces a tu suegro aunque a tu suegra aun no"- sonrió el castaño

La cara del pelinegro se encendió al escuchar eso -I... Idiota desde cuando somos novios... Además ni siquiera me lo has pedido- miro molesto al de ojos esmeraldas

El castaño suspiro y frente a la camilla donde se encontraba el pelinegro se arrodillo y tomo su mano que se encontraba al aire, sonrió y tiernamente musito -Levi D´Aubigne te gustaría ser mío el resto de nuestras vidas y...-

La voz de un castaño de ojos miel se escuchó allí misma -Y dejarme tu cuerpo para tomarlo y poseerlo todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas... Ósea prepara tu corazón y tu cuerpo- Jean salió lentamente de donde se encontraba escondido escuchando

-No gracias- contesto el ojigris sonrojado

-Joven Jaeger, joven kirschtein- la mujer se sonrojo mirando a ambos castaños

-Maldito Jean que cosas estas diciendo... Tsk mi confesión fue arruinada por ti tonto y feo cabeza de caballo mutante con boca de pescado-

-¡Que dijiste tu... Tú...- miro de pies a cabeza al castaño -Mujer Cejona-

-Hahahaha no encuentras nada para molestarme verdad, soy perfecto- se tocó su rostro lentamente -Además prefiero tener aspecto femenino a animal- se bufo del ojos de miel

-Shh ya quisieras Eren pues mira a pesar de tener "Ese aspecto" soy realmente popular, no tu por tener de novio a un francés yo también eh salido con franceses, alemanes, ingleses, mexicanos, japoneses, españoles, argentinos, venezolanos y de mas- suspiro -Pero el amor de mi vida sin duda es Armin, él es quien mueve mi corazón con solo verle-

-Armin?- pregunto el pelinegro -De casualidad es el hijo de los Arlett?-

-Sí, mi pequeño Armin con cara de Ángel y cuerpo de Dios- un sonrojo lleno la cara del ojimiel

-Pervertido, deberían utilizar protección y hacerlo en tan siquiera un hotel, que es eso de hacerlo en el baño y aparte dejarlo sucio- miro el castaño de ojos esmeralda al otro con cabeza de caballo refinado

-Joven Kirschtein es cierto lo que dijo el joven Jaeger?- pregunto la mujer de finos cabellos oscuros con una mirada penetrante -Así que ya tengo al culpable de los baños- sonrió la mujer mirando al de ojos color miel

-No doctora es mentira Eren solo está jugando además... Además siempre limpio después de hacerlo... A Armin no le gusta que deje sucio-

La mujer mando a Jean a la oficina con el director ya que ese caso por fin estaba resuelto mientras que Eren y Levi se quedó solo en la enfermería esperando el justificante para que ambos pudiesen marcharse.

Todo había marchado correctamente, la mujer a cargo de la enfermería había obtenido el permiso para dejarlos ir, mientras que Eren no dejaba de mirarla ya que el parecido con Levi era increíble, cuando el de ojos grises salió de la oficina el castaño quien se encontraba detrás del miro a la mujer y pregunto -Doctora usted conoce a Levi?, me sorprende pero más su parecido con el- al terminar de decir esa oración la mujer abrió sus ojos como platos mirando con asombro lo que había dicho el morocho.


	4. Chapter 4: Una Familia Calida

**Hollii Bueno aquí el capítulo 4… Saludos!**

**Capítulo 4: Una Familia Cálida**

_**¿Por qué el amor termina pronto?... Uno que era verdadero, sincero y honesto. Se convierte en algo marchito que elimina todo rastro y trae consigo mucho dolor.**_

La mujer al escuchar eso de la boca del castaño miro confundida y solo contesto -Cuídalo bien por favor, cualquier cosa dímelo- depositando una sonrisa al final de su oración

-Claro que si Doctora, yo siempre lo cuidare- termino de decir Eren para después salir y encontrarse con su amado pelinegro

El camino a casa de Eren como siempre para él era común mientras que para cierto pelinegro era divertido ya que sería su primera vez yendo a esa casa, de camino allí observo arboles por todas partes, las casas estaban muy bien cuidadas todas tenían adornos como muñecos, flores y más cosas en sus jardines, ambos chicos se detuvieron en una casa color melón de 3 pisos con una jardín bien podado y una mini fuente en él.

-Bienvenido esta es mi casa- sonrió el castaño tomando la mano del más bajo mostrándole el lugar

-Es hermosa- miro en una esquila del lugar muchas flores blancas -Y dime qué clase de planta es esa?- se acercó a verlas, al llegar allí un olor delicioso que provenía de aquellas plantas llego a el -Huele muy bien-

-Son Gardenias, la flor favorita de mi madre- sonrió el castaño -Se dice que cuando estas flores sacan su olor es porque una alma pura llega a ellas-

Un alma pura lo miro confundido

-Si- sonrió -Aunque aquí hay puras cochambrosas-

-Muérete mocoso de mierda- miro nuevamente las flores

-Levi... Quiero hacerlo contigo-

-...- abrió los ojos como círculos -... Eh?!-

-Sabes desde que te recuerdo... En mi mente solo existe tu imagen en una cama gimiendo y diciendo mi nombre mientras lo hacemos salvajemente- toco sus labios -Levi Heichou-

La cara del ojigrises se ensombreció al escuchar como Eren lo había llamado -Heichou por qué?... Yo no... Yo soy...- toco sus cabellos como una medida de desesperación y encontró en la mirada del castaño a otra persona -Eren... Quién demonios eres?-

Un silencio lleno el lugar al terminar de hablar el pelinegro, ambos jóvenes solo se miraban entre sí como si estuviesen buscando respuestas... Una mujer de pelo castaño largo y unos grandes y hermosos ojos cafés se asomó en la puerta mirando esa escena hablo -Hijo que haces aquí?- miro a Levi y su expresión de ella fue de asombro-Hola-

-Mama pensé que estarías de compras- dijo el castaño actuando como siempre lo hacia

-Eren- llamo la castaña -... ¡Qué demonios haces en casa no deberías estar en la escuela, mocoso irresponsable!- reprendió a eren mientras miraba al pelinegro en silencio

-Este... Mama lo que sucede es que tengo un permiso de enfermería, bueno Levi es el dueño original del permiso a él es mi novio recuerdas que te dije es de Francia- decía el ojiesmeralda sin coherencia

El pelinegro miro sonrojado al castaño y en un murmuro casi no audible dijo -Su novio-

La mujer quien seguía con su aura asesina miro a Levi nuevamente he inconscientemente en un susurro dijo -... Amanda...- su cara se veía triste pero a la vez feliz de ver de cerca al joven de ojos grises, sonrió y saludo formalmente -Así que tú eres Levi, mucho gusto yo soy Carla Jaeger la madre de Eren-

Eren explico a su mama el motivo por el que había llevado a Levi a su cara, su madre al instante le dio la bienvenida al ojigrises quien acepto la oferta del castaño de quedarse aunque fuese solo por unos días, mientras que la mente de Eren viajaba por otros rumbos ya que todo lo que había vivido en ese día lo dejaba con dudas... Primero la doctora al ver al pelinegro su actitud cambio, Segundo la reacción de su propia madre y lo que ella pronuncio claramente había dicho "Amanda" ese nombre nunca lo había escuchado en ningún lugar.

Carla la madre de Eren serbia unos aperitivos a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la mesa, ella tomo asiento cerca del pelinegro y se dispuso a hablar -Levi hijo mío dime cualquier cosa que te preocupe de ahora en adelante vale, mañana mismo iras por tus cosas a el hotel por el momento te estas quedando en la habitación de Eren, eso sí sin travesuras- sorbió un poco de su te -No quiero ser abuela tan pronto-

-¡¿Eh?!- grito Eren -Mama si no te has dado cuenta somos ¡HOMBRES!, es imposible que algo así suceda-

-Señora Jaeger- murmuro el pelinegro sonrojado

-Nada de somos hombres, recuerda lo que dijo tu papa... Es posible que los hombres tengan embarazos hoy en día la humanidad tiene mucho secretos sin resolver- sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión -Y Levi nada de señora dime madre, de ahora en adelante soy tu mama entendido-

-Ok- contesto el ojigrises -Pero de eso de hijos es imposible Eren y yo no...- trago saliva -No creo que estemos preparados física y mentalmente para "hacerlo"-

-Levi no le contestes mi madre está loca!- dijo el castaño para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Carla -Auch... Bueno lo que sea mama le dirá a papa sobre que te quedaras en casa así que vámonos debes estar cansado, mama tu termina de preparar las comidas y si puedes preparar una botana yo y Levi estaremos en mi habitación-

-Si, si lo entiendo pero niños recuerden los preservativos no quisiera ser abuela tan pronto oh y es cierto cuidado con lo que hacen eh, la habitación de micas es la que sigue de la de eren así que ella podrá escuchar todo lo que hagan- las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron -Aumm aunque estaría impaciente de tan solo pensar que mis nietos serán hijos de un francés-

-Mama!- grito nuevamente el de ojos esmeralda reprendiendo a su joven madre

Ambos jóvenes terminaron de hablar con la mayor de la casa, subieron a la habitación de eren, allí el castaño llevo a Levi a su cama para que descansara pero antes de dejarlo dormir un poco pregunto con seriedad -Levi... ¿Tu recuerdas algo?...- a lo que el pelinegro miro con confusión y contesto -De que hablas eren, recordar que?-.-

Al escuchar eso el más alto solo sonrió y beso la frente del ojigris quien lo miro confundido por su pregunta, ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, quien hizo el primer movimiento fue eren el lentamente se acercó al pelinegro que ya hacia acostado en su cama, tomo delicadamente el cuerpo del ojigris y deposito un beso, el cual al inicio comenzó siendo inocente y juguetón pero poco a poco se fue transformando en uno sin pudor y más ardiente, en un segundo eren ya se encontraba arriba de Levi tocando cada extremosidad del ojigris y llamándolo seductoramente en su oreja

-Mi Levi... Solo mío- lamio el cuello del joven de piel blanca como la nieve

-Nghaa eren- tomo la cara del castaña acercándola a la suya para nuevamente besarlo -Eren... Eren...-

-Levi quiero hacerlo contigo... Ya no lo soporto necesito tener- nuevamente beso al pelinegro pero ahora tocando la entrepierna del joven

-No eren tu mama esta abajo y... Ngahaa mocoso de mierda no me toques alli... Eren como siempre eres un maldito pervertido- dijo el ojigris con los ojos cerrados

-"Como siempre soy un que..."- dejo de besar al mas pequeño y lo miro fijamente -Levi tu recuerdas... No ... es imposible... Aun asi necesito besarte, tenerte, tocarte, verte gemir y decir mi nombre mientras te penetro- su mano comenzo a tocar las nalgas del otro

-Eren... Mocoso... Yo... Si ... haslo por favor...- extraños ruidos salian de la boca de levi dejando a eren aun mas exitado -Hasme tuyo- finalizo abrazando al castaño

-Claro que si mi hermoso frances-

Tocaba lascivamente el cuerpo del pelinegro dejando que este gimiera como loco al sentirlo cerca, ambos fueron llevados por la lujuria de sus cuerpos al sentirse cada vez mas cerca

-Levi- mordia levemente el cuello del nombrado -Te amo levi, siempre y para siempre te amare- tomo su mano y la beso dejando que el ojigris mirara atentamente

-Yo tambien... Nahhg no me toques alli... ahhh... Eren... Eren- gemia el pelinegro sin guardar silencio

-Levi- tomo la mano del mas bajo y la puso en su entre pierna -Tocame mira estoy muy duro solo de verte... Necesito poseerte... Te necesito mi amor... Te hare el amor como nunca imaginaste- lamio el cuello del pelinegro

-Augh... Si...- con sus brazos rodio la cintura del castaño -... Follame...- beso los carnos labios del ojiesmeralda y sintio como eren tomaba posesion de su cuerpo

-.-La puerta de la habitacion del castaño se abrio dandole paso a la joven madre -Hijo aqui esta la merienda...- miro a ambos jovenes que se encontraban semidesnudos en la cama -Niños...-

-...- silencio...

-¡MAMA QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACION SIN HABER TOCADO PRIMERO!- se levanto de la cama rapidamente tomando su camisa y cubriendo al pelinegro quien se encontraba en peor situacion -¡SAL DE AQUI!- saco a su mama de su habitacion rapidamente

-Eren tu...- miro la mujer a su hijo -No me digas que tocaste a levi antes de decirmelo...- del aspecto duro de la mujer se reflejo una sonrisa -Que emocion- chillo feliz -Es la primera vez que veo y escucho a dos hombres haciendolo, es sin duda excitante-

-MAMA!- volvio a gritar el castaño

-Señora Jaeger lo siento eren no hizo nada... Yo...- dijo levi saliendo de la habitacion solo con su pantalon dejando ver las marcas que el castaño habia dejado en el -Eren no hizo nada...-

-Hijo- llamo la castaña -Mi levi mira como te dejo el animal de eren, no te preocupes no estoy molesta mejor dicho estoy feliz ya que bueno saber que tu eres la pareja de este cabeza dura me hace feliz- sonrio tocando la cabeza del ojigris

-Señora Jaeger-

-No es señora se dice mama- corrigio la mujer

-Mama te puedes ir y dejarnos solo un momento... Tan siquiera 30 minutos despues hablaremos de lo que quieras-

-Eren mocoso idiota de mierda- la cara del pelinegro se puso por completa roja

-Mmmm creo que si me ire shhh bueno por lo que veo tienes un gran problema alli abajo- señalo la entrepierna de su hijo -Bueno yo me ire tengo que hacer las compras- quito a Eren para llegar a Levi -Mi niño cualquier cosa en un ratito vuelvo, sientete como en casa y utilizen proteccion- miro fijamente la cara del ojigris y sonrio finalmente -Sean niños buenos- camino hasta las escaleras para irse -No seas tan animal Eren- volvio a mirarlos -Diviertansen- y se fue.

Levi miraba completamente atonito aquella escena mientras que Eren se preparaba para nuevamente atacar. Unos brazos fuertes muy bien definidos rodiaron la cintura del ojigris

-Bueno ya que mi madre se fue sigamos con lo nuestro no mi amor- beso el lobulo del mas bajo

-Mocoso no tu... Naahgg tu madre esta aun aqui ahhh... Ngannh... Eren...-

-Levi tu cuerpo es mi tentacion mas grande- cargo al joven hasta llevarlo a su cama, camino a la puerta y la cerro poniendo el seguro -Y tenerte aqui asi- camino hasta el ojigris, se quito la camisa que tenia puesta y luego su pantalon quedando solo en boxer -Hace que mis demonios mas lujuriosos internos salgan y eso no es muy bueno-

El mayor estaba nervioso pero no queria que el castaño se diese cuenta asi que comenzo a reir tratando de verse dominante -Hahaha tus demonios y una mierda sabes muy bien con quien estas hablando mocoso- esas palabras habian salido de su boca dejandolo sorprendido ya que el nunca hablaba a los demas de esa manera

-Si se con quien hablo... Hablo con mi novio que ademas de estar tan sabroso le gusta que se lo meta rapido sin piedad- lamio una de las tetillas del pelinegro -Ademas...- comenzo a masajear las nalgas del ojigris -Es el unico que tiene mi corazon en sus manos-

-Eren... Mocoso deja Ngaah de decir Nahgd esas cosas... Ahgah- tomo la cabeza de castaño permitiendo que ambos ojos se vieran -Eren Jaeger... Te amo-

-Levi mi amor, te amo... Te amo nhag- Eren se poseciono del cuerpo del ojigris poniendo sus miembros muy cerca haciendo que ambos tuvieran una gran ereccion que por lo logica alli no terminaria ya que el jaeger no podia contenerse por mas tiempo -Amor, mi Jaeger menos quiere entrar dentro mira de solo sentirte se ha transformado en todo un titan salvaje- lamio uno de los dedos del pelinegro haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta quedar como un jitomate

Eren miraba con atencion el cuerpo de levi, no podia creer que el fuese un humano normal ya que parecia un angel traido a la tierra; su complexion delgada le acentaba muy bien, su piel tan blanca que hacia contraste con sus labios rojos y carnosos, sin duda el era una tentacion que a cualquiera lo podria llevar a un pecado... Sus ojos grises que con la poca luz de la habitacion se veian muy inocentes pero a la vez llenos de lujuria, sus cabellos oscuros parecian finas sebras de seda con un olor exquisito que tentaba a todo aquel se lo olia, todo Levi era sin duda lo que cualquier persona podria pedir pero sin duda Eren nunca dejaria que nadie tocase a su amor, su novio, amante y futuro esposo. Aunque tuviese que exterminar a quien quisiera hacerle daño a su "Levi Cariño" el lo haria sin duda, y el primero en su lista tenia el nombre de "Irwin Smith" seria el primero en desaparecer si era posible, por la mente de Eren llegaron muchas ideas hasta la propia que matar a Irwin y dejar su cuerpo en rio o lago asi el nunca le haria daño a nadie mas...

-Eren- una voz jadeante llamaba al castaño -Eren Naggh... Eren-

-Cariño sucede algo- beso los finos labios del pelinegro -Mi Amor-

-Saca tus... Nhagg tus... Hgagh dedos... Uhgm y mete tu... Nhaggh Jaeger- dijo el pelinegro de la manera mas seductora haciendo que el castaño miraba incredulo la escena donde su pareja estaba mas y mas cachonda

-A sus ordenes Heichou- sonrio sensualmente el castaño para despues sacar su hombria

Los ojos de levi se pusieron como platos al mirar el gran tamaño del pequeño jaeger -Esta gigante... Eso no podra entrar en mi- dijo con nerviosismo al ver como el pene erecto de eren casi comicamente por su tamaño -Ammm Eren yo no creo que eso me pueda entrar- un escalofrio en un su espalda se produjo al mirarle mas

-Vamos amor si entrara aqui esta todo mi amor ademas ya estas preparado... O quieres ponerle lubricante para que entre con facilidad- una mirada lasciva se poso en los ojos del castaño -Lamelo... Lamelo con si fuera un dulce... My honey-

-Eren- levi se hacerco hasta llegar a la punta de aquel enorme titan de casi 15 o 20 centimetros, con ambas manos lo toco suavemente haciendo que el castaño gimiera al contacto, lamio de arriba a abajo, llevo a su boca aquel pedazo de carne saboreandolo como si fuese un paleta. Aunque era la primera vez que hacia una felacion Eren estaba mas que encendido por cada toque, sentia como su pene se endurecia mas hasta el punto de sentir dolor en este, la imagen que miraba el castaño era realmente sexy ya que ver la cara sonrojada de levi y unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos lo encendia al 1000%.

Cada lamida fue haciendose cada vez mas fuerte, el ojigris succiono fuertemente haciendo que eren se viniese en su boca, la cara de levi se veia fantastica en esta se veia un hilito de semen saliendo de ella lo demas lo habia tragado aunque habia sido dificil ya que era la primera vez que lo hacia, comenzo a toser al sentir ese liquido espeso bajar por su garganta. Eren tomo su rostro haciendo que ambos quedaran viendose directamente aunque no duro mucho esa accion ya que comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiese un mañana, era un beso devorador, ambas lenguas luchaban por tener el control aunque el castaño llevo la delantera al morder el labio del pelinegro haciendo que gimiera de dolor y placer -I...Idiota me dolio... Mhgh Eren... Te amo-

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar esas palabras de su amante -Yo tambien mi amor, te amo mas que nada en este mundo- beso nuevamente al mas bajo poniendolo en cuatro para poder penetrarlo sin piedad y hacerlo gritar.

-Ahh- comenzo a gemir descontroladamente al sentir la punta de aquel pedazo de carne entrar por su orificio, era un dolor muy placentero que le encantaba -... ¡Eren!...- una lagrimas rodo por sus ojos sin duda dolia, dolia demasiado pero el estaba seguro que ese dolor no importaba ya que se estaba volviendo uno, pudo sentir como lentamente esa cosa entraba por completo... Queria gritar pero en vez eso tapo su boca ya que extraños sonidos salian de ella -Mhgg mas... Ngahh mas... Ahh Eren...-

Las embestidas se fueron haciendo cada vez mas fuertas, ese punto que llevaba al placer maximo era tocado en cada estancada haciendo que la vista del pelinegro se nublara por el placer que sentia al ser penetrado... Eren tomo las piernas de Levi y las subio hasta sus hombros para poder penetrarlo mas, un liquido caliente llenaba el interior del ojigris sintiendose lleno y feliz por saber que aquella semilla era por el amor que se tenia no por otra cosa, eren salio lentamente de su interior haciendo que levi se sintiera incompleto nuevamente pero de un imprevisto metio nuevamente su miembro haciendo que el pelinegro gritara de placer y un poco de dolor. Eren susurro al oido del pelinegro -Somos uno, somos dos amantes destinados a encontrarse nuevamente aunque nos separen siempre, siempre nuestro hilo rojo nos hara encontrarnos para poder ser felices... Levi cuando terminemos la escuela me quiero casar contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- el pelinegro al escucharlo lo abrazo fuertemente y con una sonrisa contesto -Eren... Si... Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo... Eres el primero en mi vida y el ultimo- para sellar esas palabras ambos se besaron nuevamente pero ahora no con pasion si con dulzura y ternura que reflejaba sus corazones

Ya habia pasado dos horas despues del acto de amor de los dos chicos, ellos agotados se encontraban acostados durmiendo placenteramente pero sin que se diesen cuenta la puerta de su habitacion se habria lentamente dejando entrar a una joven de pelo oscuro y aspecto oriental, la muchacha entro lentamente hasta llegar con Eren quien se encontraba abrazando a un joven de piel blanca como la nieve.

Mikasa llamo en un tono leve a su hermano evitando despertar al frances que se encontraba con el -Eren, Eren despierta- al escuchar su voz rapidamente abrio eso ojos color esmeralda que hechizaban a mas de uno -Mikasa que demonios haces aqui- pregunto molesto el castaño tratando de levantarse ignorando el hecho que se encontraba desnudo -Eren tapate por favor se te el platano y alcanzo a ver el cuerpo del enano frances, oh ya veo asi que te gusta morder en el sexo?- dijo la joven sonrojada mirando a otra direccion

Eren al escuchar eso de su hermana olvido no alzar la voz y en un grito dijo -MIKASA CON UN DEMONIO QUE HACES MIRANDO A LEVI, VETE DE AQUI RAPIDO!- la joven a escuchar eso no pudo evitar reir ya que al parecer se le olvidaba a su hermano como se encontraba el pero una voz un tanto gruesa pero fina hablo -Eren deja de gritar maldicion no me dejas dormir... Auch me duele el maldito trasero asi que dejame en paz aunque sea un rato- hablo levi entre sueños dejando la cara de el Jaeger y su hermanita completamente rojos

-Eres un bestia Eren- dijo en tono de burla la pelinegra

-Mikasa vete por favor, dime que necesitas?-

-Ahh lo habia olvidado, mama me envio un mensaje diciendome te queria a ti y al enano en el comedor para cenar y si no ella misma vendria por ti con papa, bueno eso es todo... Wow los cuerpos de los hombres son raros, Eren disculpa que lo diga pero el enano tiene un buen trasero-

-¡MIKASA!-

-Hahaha es broma los veo en la cocina así que apresúrense- dijo la joven saliendo muerta de la risa

Una vez solos nuevamente Eren se sentó en la esquina de la cama mirando con atención al pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba plácidamente dormido, no podía dejar de verle ya que era ignotizante ese cabello negro, sus carnosos labios rojos, su piel era suave y ese tono blanco que tenía le iba bien, sus ojos aunque estuviesen cerrados llamaban mucho la atención, sus largas pestañas era visibles, sin duda el francés tenia buen físico ya que aunque fuese pequeño de estatura tenia marcados tanto los brazos como el abdomen, bien sin duda Levi era el hombre perfecto para muchos fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo el castaño pero un sentimiento desconocido llego a él nuevamente... Sin duda no dejaría que nadie más posara un dedo sobre su Levi nunca aunque el tuviese que exterminar a todos lo haría.

_**UNA COMIDA CON TUS SUEGROS...-.-...**_

Los minutos pasaron, ya se estaba aproximando la hora en la que tendría que bajar con Levi el joven castaño de ojos esmeralda.

Eren quien seguía mirando al Levi decidió despertarlo ya que la amenaza de su mama sin duda no era una broma, se puso sus pantalones que se encontraban en el suelo y llego hasta el de tez clara para besarlo lentamente y pronunciar su nombre... Pero un nombre salido de la boca del francés lo dejo helado...

-Erwin déjame dormir un poco mas- decía el de ojos grises tapándose

-Erwin... ERWIN, POR QUE DEMONIOS NOMBRAS A ESE MALDITO!- grito el castaño tomando fuertemente al pelinegro despertando de sus sueños

-Eren- miro asustado al nombrado quien en su mirada se reflejaba el odio vivo

-DIME LEVI, POR QUE DEMONIOS NOMBRAS A IRWIN EN TUS SUEÑOS QUE ESTAS ENAMORADO DE ESE MALDITO KENT (refiriéndose al novio de Barbie)-

-De que hablas, Erwin es mi primo como crees que yo este enamorado de él, además... Que no significa nada lo que acabo de suceder...- Levi bajo su mirada ya que se sentía ofendido como era posible que Eren le dijese algo así

-Levi Cariño mío tu... Perdón es solo que cuando lo nombraste me moleste demasiado y no pude soportarlo... Tu sabes que te amo- se excusó el castaño

-No, tu mocoso idiota no me amas... Sabes muy bien que... Que Erwin solo es mi primo- las lágrimas salían del más bajo

-Oh solo es tu primo pero si no lo fuera te revolcarías con él?- pregunto molesto el de ojos esmeralda

-Que mierda tienes en la cabeza?!- se levantó rápidamente tomando su ropa del suelo -Eres un maldito crio, como puedes si quiera pensar eso-

-Levi- lo tomo del brazo haciendo que ambos cuerpos se juntaran -Perdón... Yo... Yo lo siento... Nunca quise decir eso, es solo que saber que él está contigo me molesta y más escuchar de tu boca su nombre... No quiero que él y tu vuelvan, sabes muy bien que te amo y siempre lo hare pero de solo imaginar algo entre tú y el me da rabia-

-Volvamos?, tan siquiera te estas escuchando?!... Él y yo no somos nada más que primos y ya... Eres un maldito cerdo Eren- soltó el agarre del más alto y camino hasta la puerta -No sé por qué pero... Desde que te vi... Sentí que eras alguien especial... Fuiste mi primer amor... Y lo serás por siempre-

-Lo siento... Cariño... Perdón- camino hasta el pelinegro, tomo su mano y el beso quedando el castaño arrodillado ante el de los ojos grises

Un silencio penetrante se reflejó en aquella habitación -Suéltame Eren... Ya- dijo el pelinegro molesto

-Cuando tus recuerdos vuelvan... Sabrás porque no quiero que estés cerca de ese bastardo... Levi mírame, dime que ves en mis ojos-

El de ojos grises miro fijamente aquellas orbes esmeralda, suspiro -Veo a un perro que se está disculpando... Y al hombre que amo...- bajo su mirada, de sus ojos salían unas lágrimas que hicieron que el más alto se levantara rápidamente a abrazarlo fuertemente

-Lo siento amor... Cariño perdóname no volverá a suceder- sujeto con más fuerza al cuerpo del más bajo

-Te creeré... Pero... Hay algo que quiero que me digas, porque me dijiste que cuando mis recuerdos vuelvan?... Eren antes... Me conocías antes?...-

-Si- sonrió tiernamente -Nos conocemos de hace mucho, mucho tiempo... El día que lo recuerdes... Puede que sean dolorosos o hermosos todos esos recuerdos juntos-

-Eren- tomo la mano del castaño -No me importa el pasado, el presente es lo único que me preocupa y tu sobre todo... El pasado en el pasado esta...-

-Levi... Amor- beso sus labios de una manera tierna y con delicadeza

Los besos se hicieron presentes ambos jóvenes se amaban de una manera pura sin otros fines, tomados de las manos como si supiesen que ambos estaban unidos por aquel hilo rojo en su dedo meñique... -Te amo- fueron las palabras de Eren al depositar nuevamente a cierto joven de cabellos oscuros a su cama

-Hay chicos mama ya está abajo con papa- entro mikasa mirando impactada aquella escena

-MIKASA CON UN DEMONIO QUE HACES AQUI!- grito el castaño sonrojado ya que no tenía pantalones y el de ojos grises estaba desnudo

-Mama me dijo...- miro los ojos de Levi que mostraban que había llorado, la joven se acercó corriendo hasta llegar a él, de un pequeño empujo quito a eren -Que demonios le hiciste Eren- dijo con una voz fuerte

-Mi...Mikasa te sucede algo?- pregunto temeroso el castaño

-Enano estas bien?... Eren te hizo algo?- le pregunto de forma materna la joven al de ojos grises -Eren... Te diré de una vez, si tú le llegases a hacer daño al enano no te lo perdonare- poso una de sus manos en la cabellera de Levi

-Mocosa- dijo el pelinegro mirándola atónito

-Mikasa- hablo seriamente el castaño -Yo nunca le haría daño a Levi, Mikasa eso es una promesa que hice desde la primera vez que lo vi-

-Eren... Bueno te creo... Y tu enano cualquier cosa dímelo desde ahora soy tu hermana así que ya sabes no estás solo entendiste- dijo la chica de rasgos asiáticos

-Si- sonrió tiernamente el pelinegro dejando a los otros jóvenes atontados

-Bueno, Mikasa creo que ya es hora de que te salgas de mi habitación... Si no te has dado cuenta estamos desnudos-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Mikasa -Si... No se preocupen solo hagan como si no estuviera aquí-

-Largo- dijo el castaño llevándola hasta la puerta -Dile a mama que ya vamos que ponga ya la comida en la mesa y un poco de agua fría para beber-

-Tsk ya voy- salió mikasa con sus mejillas infladas en forma de puchero

-Maldito ojala y te quedes calvo y sin dientes- dijo molesto cierto pelinegro

-Vamos cariño, estas nervioso por eso me dices cosas molesto?-

-Jodete maldito idiota te deseo que quedes calvo!-

-Ahh es porque no puedes caminar bien? o porque gemías mi nombre demasiado que ahora te duele la garganta?... O porque tuvimos 3 rondas y tu querías mas?-

-Jodete Jaeger-

-Yo también te amo Levi-

-Tsk-

Ambos llegaron al comedor en el cual se encontraba Mikasa y Carla bebiendo un café tranquilas mientras un hombre de aspecto mayor con gafas, un poco parecido a Eren tomaba asiento

-Papa, Mama y Mikasa... Aquí está mi futuro esposo les presentare debidamente, él es Levi D´Aubigne mi novio- dijo eren mostrando al más bajo a los presentes

-Levi hijo mío toma asiento la comida ya está lista... Oh vaya mira este hombre es tu suegro, ósea mi esposo su nombre es Grisha Jaeger- señalo al hombre de ojos verdes esmeralda muy similares a los de Eren

-Mucho gusto Levi, yo soy el padre de aquel niñato... Wow pero que parecido tienes a tu madre- dijo el hombre haciendo que Carla lo mirara con nerviosismo

-Cariño que dices, Levi es la viva imagen del señor Noel- entre risas comento la castaña -Verdad?-

-Oh es cierto, hahaha-

-¿Disculpe usted conoce a mis padres?-

-Si tu padre fue mi colega, ademas a tu madre solo la conoci de vista... Dime estas agusto en la casa, cualquier cosa avisame y bueno espero y no te moleste compartir habitacion que Eren, ya que Mikasa este en la otra y bueno la de huespedes esta muy desordenada-

-Estoy muy bien, gracias- dijo sonrojado el mas bajo

-Espero y te guste el estofado prepare suficiente asi que sientete libre de pedir lo que quieras- sonrio atentamente Carla

-Wau ya tenia mucho que cocinabas estofado mama- divertido sonreia el castaño tomando asiento -Por cierto amor, mi mama te puede enseñar a cocinar y hacer aseos para cuando nos casemos-

-Mocoso idiota que cosas le dices a Levi, miralo el es un principe... Al final quien terminara cocinando y limpiando seras tu- respondio en tono de burla la joven madre

-Vamos mama, estoy seguro que mi amorcito sabes hacer limpieza en un hogar, verdad my honey?-

-E...Eren idiota tus papas estan aqui- dijo completamente rojo el pelinegro mostrando su pena

-Bueno el enano y Eren ya estan viendo que hacer de su vida, yo solo pedire ser la madrina del vestido de novia del enano- mikasa tomo un sorbo de te -Y cuando nascan mis sobrinos yo sere su madrina-

-Si bien dicho Mikasa por eso buscaremos mucho a esos bebes-

-Eren callate por favor- añadio el pelinegro completamente apenado

-Mama, Papa ustedes tambien quieren ser abuelos cierto?-

-Claro que si!- Carla tomo las manos de Eren y Levi -Seré una gran abuela-

-Si niños pero primero sus estudios por favor, recuerden que deben ser profesionales para ofrecerles una buena vida a sus hijos, y Eren recuerda que tu novio proviene de una familia de buena posicion asi que tambien debes esforzarte mucho para que tenga lo que el esta acostumbrado- Grisha mordio un pedazo de pan al terminar de hablar

-Eso verdad... Levi vivia como una princesa en aquella mansion... No era un castillo... Yo... Yo debo darle todo lo que el se meresca...- se puso a calcular mentalmente el castaño de ojos esmeralda

-Por cierto enano, ¿tu ropa es de diseñador?- pregunto mikasa hacercandose al de ojos grises

-Mi ropa es un diseño de mi madre, a ella no le gusta que yo utilize otro tipo de prendas por ello todo mi guardaropas pertenece a sus creaciones- sonrio tiernamente -Es una gran madre-

-Wua se nota lo mucho que te quiere, ademas tus modales son ideales pareciera que estamos comiendo con un principe- Mikasa recalco al mirar como el pelinegro tomaba su vaso de agua -Bueno lo que sea... Bienvenido enano de ahora en adelante seras mi hermano menor- sonrio por ultimo la joven

-Yo tu padre- dijo Grisha -Yo tu madre- siguio Carla

-Y yo tu esposo- dijo Eren haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera... Sin duda esa familia era calida y en ella se podia sentir la alegria emanada por todos

-Si- sonrio -Hermana Mikasa, Papa Grisha... Ma... Mama Carla y perro Eren- el rostro de Levi estaba completamente encendido

-Hahaha-

-Y yo por que perro!- grito el castaño con un puchero

En ese momento aquel comedor se habia llenado de risas, Eren miro a cada miembro de su familia pero observo la cara de Carla la cual se entristecio por un momento, al verla inmediatamente supo que aquello era algo anormal, aun tenia dudas que preguntarle a su mama y papa, en primera cuando ella vio a Levi dijo claramente "Amanda", dos el ya habia visto una fotografia de la mama de su amado; ella era rubia de ojos azules y gran porte. Lo que le intrigaba fue lo que su papa habia dicho "Te pareces mucho a tu mama".  
Eso era lo que realmente dejaba en dudas al castaño... Alli habia gato escondido y sin duda el encontraria todas las respuestas... Siempre y cuando no afectasen a su pequeño amor.

_Bueno hasta aquí lo dejare (Enserio que me emociono escribiendo xDD)  
Muchas gracias a quien lo lea (los amo :3)_

_Wkesh-san pronto se sabrán todas tus dudas yo creo en unos dos o tres capítulos más todo saldrá a la luz \(*3*)/ jujuju_

_Bye Bye hasta la próxima =w=_


	5. Chapter 5: Lagrimas de Madre un Pasado D

**Hoolli bueno aqui les traigo el capi 5 mujajaja... Disfrutenlo! L("3")J **

**Capítulo 5: Lagrimas de Madre un Pasado Doloroso**

_**Las personas que te quieren son a las que más puedes dañar**_

Carla la mama de Eren permanecía sentada en aquella sala mientras miraba a la nada... Su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y mucho dolor.

-...Amanda... Hermana...-

Eren quien estaba por entrar a la sala escucho nuevamente ese nombre... Necesitaba investigar quien era la dueña aquel nombre.

Al día siguiente como siempre cierto castaño se levanta perezosamente buscando a su pequeño amante, aunque sabía muy bien que él no se encontraría allí... Ya se había grabado el horario de su amor:  
5:00-5:30 baño, 5:30-5:45 arreglarse, 5:45-6:15 leer, 6:15-6:40 ayudar a mama en la cocina con el almuerzo, 6:40-7:00 tomar té, 7:00-7:15 aseo persona (nuevamente), 7:15-7:30 irse a la escuela.

Se bañó rápidamente y bajo hasta la cocina para buscar a su pelinegro que en ese momento estaba bebiendo tranquilamente su te mientras miraba las noticias con su querida suegra.

-Amor ¿hoy nos iremos más temprano?- pregunto el castaño llegando hasta el de ojos grises para abrazarlo por detrás

-Eren hoy no poder irme contigo, está bien si te vas con Armin y Jean... Mikasa me pidió que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas- dijo el pelinegro acomodándole sus cabellos

-Ohm bueno si mi hermana va contigo entonces no tengo por qué preocuparme- sonrió y se besó al más bajo -Te amo-

-Awww tan cariñosos como siempre- chillo Carla -Parecen recién casados- /

-Claro mama mi Levi se está preparando para ser toda una ama de casa- sonrió feliz el castaño

-Levi hijo dime ¿cómo sabes cocinar y asear?- pregunto Carla mirando fijamente al ojigris

-Bueno me enseño mi nana... Cuando mis papas viajaban por sus negocios yo siempre me quedaba estudiando sin embargo un día nana Olí me dijo que si quería aprender a cocinar y yo con gusto acepte... Y bueno por eso se poco aunque aun se me queman las cosas por eso nunca lo hago-

-No me importa eres todo lo que pido, mi amado Levi- beso nuevamente la mejilla del pelinegro

-Ya quiero ser abuela- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Pero que melosos, Levi vámonos ya estoy lista- dijo Mikasa entrando a la cocina

-¿Ya?... Deja solo voy mi dinero y mi abrigo- respondió el pelinegro retirándose

-Ahí Mikasa no irán hoy a clases... Bueno es que no tienes puesto el uniforme y menos mi cariño-

-No, así que apunta bien las tareas, además te tengo una sorpresa para la tarde así que espérala con ansias- bebió una tasa de café que había en la mesa -Madre no llegaremos directo a casa, de las tiendas departamentales nos iremos a la escuela a alcanzar a Eren-

-Claro hija solo vayan con cuidado-

-Ya estoy listo Mikasa vayámonos- dijo Levi llegando con una boina en su cabello y ropa que sin duda lo hacía representar excelente su nacionalidad

-Mi amor cuídate mucho no dejes que nadie te mire...- Eren abrazo y beso a su amante -Mikasa si alguien lo mira... Extermínalo, te lo encargo-

-Eren idiota no soy un niño se defenderme, además no me beses adelante de tu mama...- las mejilla del pelinegro estaba sonrojadas

-Yo lo cuido recuerda que Levi es mi hermano pequeño- reclamo Mikasa de forma segura

Carla solo sonreía tranquila mientras escuchaba a los jóvenes hablar... Una vez que los pelinegros se habían marchado Eren se dispuso a hablar con su madre antes de irse a la escuela

-Mama... Me gustaría hablar seriamente de algo contigo...- su voz era seria y segura

-Claro bebe ¿dime que pasa?-

-¿Quién es Amanda?...-

La castaña abrió sorprendida los ojos al escuchar eso de su hijo -De... De quien me hablas ahaja Eren ya es tarde vete a la escuela-

-Mama quien es ella... Dime por favor... Solo quién es?-

-Amanda Ackerman- recito la castaña suavemente -Ella era como mi hermana menor- soltó con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Ackerman?... Es ¿algo de Mikasa?...-

-...Su tía...- miro fijamente a su hijo -Es lo único que puedo decirte... Eren no me preguntes más...-

-Mama pero ¿que relación tiene esa mujer con Levi?- pregunto eren dejando pálida a su madre

-No sé de qué me hablas, Eren vete a la escuela ya es tarde...-

-¿Ella es la madre de Levi?- dejo ir el castaño

-No sé de qué me hablas no lo sé- las lágrimas que derramaba Carla eran de sufrimiento

-Solo dime quien es esa mujer... Yo no pienso decirle nada a mi Levi... Dime por favor-

-Amanda fue mi amiga... Hermana de Helena Ackerman la madre de Mikasa... Ella fue como una hermana menor... Y- el llanto se elevó -Cometió un pecado imperdonable... Ahora no tengo idea de donde este.-

-Ella cometió un pecado imperdonable?-

-Eren ya es hora de que te vayas a clases, Carla amor yo también me retiro, descansa... Eren vámonos yo te llevare hoy- dijo Grisha desde la puerta de la cocina

-Pero papa aún hay cosas que quiero saber... Como...-

-EREN JAEGER TE ACABO DE DECIR ALGO- el tono se escuchó molesto

-Si papa... Vámonos-

El castaño subió rápidamente a el segundo piso para ir por su mochila pero en lugar de entrar a la su habitación entro a la de su mama... Él quería saber más de esa tal "Amanda Ackerman" sin duda Mikasa no tendría idea de quienes ya que sus papas habían muerto cuando ella tenía tan solo 8 años y siempre había dicho que no tenía familia solo los Jaeger, miro entre las cosas de su mama una caja de color vino que estaba sellada, pero una voz lo asusto

-Que buscas Eren?- era su papa lo miraba fijamente

-Papa... Yo... Yo quiero saber quién es esa mujer... Yo...-

Grisha se acercó a su hija mirándolo fijamente -¿Por qué esa necesidad de saber de ella?-

-Porque sé que aquí hay gato encerrado... Además prometí que haría feliz a Levi y en el fondo estoy casi seguro que esto es algo relacionado con el...-

-Yo no puedo hablar de muchas cosas... Sin embargo Amanda fue alguien muy querido por tu mama- el hombre de lentes tomo una libreta y saco de allí una foto -Ten aquí veras a Amanda- dio la foto a su hijo quien rápidamente miro en ella

En la fotografía aparecían 3 jóvenes con su uniforme de bachiller; Una de ellas era Carla quien sin duda en su juventud aún era una belleza su pelo castaño largo y esos ojos cafés que la identificaban, en la izquierda de ella aparecia una joven cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros muy parecida a Mikasa, en la derecha de Carla estaba otra joven de cabellos negro largo y ojos verde olivo.

-La mujer de ojos verdes es Amanda, la de ojos oscuros es Helena la madre de Mikasa... Las tres fueron al instituto juntas- dijo Grisha mirando a Eren

-Esa mujer... Es... Es muy parecida a... La doctora de nuestra escuela- dijo mirando fijamente la foto

-¿Doctora?- tomo el hombro del joven -De que hablas Eren- la cara de Grisha mostraba asombro

-No... Nada- mintió el castaño -Papa puedo quedarme con esa fotografía por favor... No se la mostrare a nadie... Solo por favor...-

-Ahí- suspiro -Está bien solo que nadie la vea menos tu madre ella no sabe que te mostré esto... Eren de favor evite nombrar a esa persona que Carla no escuche nada de ella... Y ya no abras heridas que aún siguen sin cicatrizar-

-Si... Lo entiendo-

Ya eran las 8:15 las clases estaban por comenzar Eren no dejaba de mirar la fotografía que su padre la había mostrado, sin duda esa mujer era muy parecida a la doctora de la escuela, además que ella tenía algo que ver con Levi, su Levi. Tenía que investigar cada cosa ya que de solo imaginar que ella podría ser la verdadera madre de su amante le llenaba de dudas... ¿Por qué Levi creía que la tal Elizabeth era su progenitora?... ¿Amanda siendo su madre verdadera por que no buscaba a su hijo?... ¿Cuál fue el pecado de Amanda?... ¿Por qué Carla no decía nada de ella pero de solo mirar a Levi la nombraba sin querer? Todas esas dudas llenaban la cabeza de Eren y no lo dejaban en paz... Aunque además de eso aún tenía el asunto de Erwin, él ya tenía más de 2 semanas sin aparecerse frente de su pelinegro... Eso le daba mala espina a Eren ya que sin duda ese rubio tenía algo entre manos.

Camino por unos de los pasillos principales junto con sus amigos Jean y Armin quienes hablaban de sus "cositas", miro a una mujer de cabellos oscuro bostezar mientras sostenía una tasa de café

-¿Con sueño Doctora?- pregunto juguetón, dejando que Jean y Armin siguieran su camino

-Jaeger, hola buenos días y si me eh pasado sin dormir estos últimos días por lo de mis prácticas y díganme ¿qué tal ustedes?- sonrió la mujer de una manera sencilla

-Bien aunque extrañando a mi pequeño novio- suspiro el castaño

La mujer miro fijamente al castaño -E...Es cierto el día de hoy ¿Levi no viene contigo?-

-No, se fue de compras con mi hermana, si la conoce no Mikasa Ackerman- el castaño miraba cada reacción de la pelinegra

-S...Si... La conozco- sonrió

-Y disculpe Doctora usted como se llama, bueno es que no se su nombre solo la conozco como "Doctora"- dijo el joven

-Mi nombre es Amara Lance-

-¿Amara?- pregunto de manera sospechosa

-Si ¿Jaeger?-

-No... Nada...- sonrió -Creo que me equivoque de persona-

-Uhhm ¿A quién buscas?- la mujer lo miro de manera maternal

-Es que usted se parece mucho a una persona especial de mi mama- suspiro -Su nombre es Amanda Ackerman-

La mujer al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos como platos y dejo caer su tasa de café mientras que miraba a Eren asustada -Lo... Lo siento que tonta deje esto caer- sonrió temblando

-Alguna vez escucho ese nombre... O de casualidad conoce a esa mujer?-

-...No... No nunca conocí a nadie con ese no...Nombre- susurro nerviosa la mujer

-Disculpe Doctora Amara es solo que mi Levi también la está buscando... Al parecer ella es alguien que es muy importante...- mintió el castaño

-Levi la esta... La está buscando...- su mirada era incrédula -Pero... ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque la busca?... Noel acaso le... Acaso le conto algo?-

-El papa de Levi- murmuro para sí mismo Eren

-Jaeger dime que sabes de lo que sepa Levi... No es posible que el conozca ese nombre... No... No es posible...- sus manos temblaban

-El conoce toda la verdad- mintió nuevamente

La mujer comenzó a llorar, Eren había dado en el blanco, estaba a punto de descubrirlo -No es... Es imposible... Noel nunca le diría la verdad... El me amenazó con matarlo si yo... Si yo le decía la verdad-

-¿¡Matarlo!?- exalto Eren -¡¿A quién?!-

-A mi hijo... Si... Si yo algún día le digo algo... Él lo matara...-

Que acababa de decir la pelinegra, el padre de Levi lo mataría si se enteraba de toda la verdad... Qué demonios había ocurrido para que eso saliera de la boca de la doctora, Eren la miro fijamente, suspiro y por fin hablo -Yo sé que usted es Amanda Ackerman... Lo sé porque mire una fotografía- mostro la foto que su padre le había dado -Cuando la vi lo supe en ese momento... Ahora necesito hablar con usted... Lo que me acaba de decir... ¿Es cierto?-

-Si- limpio las lágrimas derramadas en sus ojos

-Doctora necesito que me diga que está sucediendo... ¿Porque su nombre es diferente?... ¿Que sucedió realmente cuando mi Levi estaba por nacer?... ¿Por qué se esconde de mi madre... Y Mikasa si usted es su única familia de sangre?-

-Jaeger alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy metiche... Lo que quieres saber es un pasado muy doloroso... Yo... Yo no quisiera hablar de eso... Dime la verdad... Levi tiene idea de quién soy... O solo fue una mentira tuya-

-Fue una mentira- soltó mirando como la pelinegra se tocaba la cabeza -Pero yo... Ya me había imaginado algo desde la primera vez que la vi... Y ahora que mire una foto en donde aparecía...-

-¿Qué es lo que te imaginas?-

-Que usted es la madre de Levi... Y la tía de Mikasa... Además de ser la persona que mi madre llama subconscientemente-

-Carla... ¿Alguna vez hablo de mí?-

-No... Sin embargo desde que vio a mi Levi la nombra sin percatarse de sí misma-

-Ya veo... Ella cumplió con el acuerdo...-

-¿Entonces me dirá lo que necesito saber?-

-¿Le dirás a mi hijo?-

-No... Pero el día que él lo necesite saber le diré todo... Mientras que sea por su bien-

-Eren... Tu madre... Carla ella prometió no hablar de mi pero tu ¿por qué quieres saber?-

-Por qué lo único que quiero es que Levi sea feliz en esta vida y estoy más que seguro que algún día se enterara de toda la verdad y en ese entonces quiero estar con él para poder ayudarlo-

-Buena respuesta- ambos entraron a la enfermería, Amanda cerró la puerta para que nadie entrara -Te contare todo... Pero debes prometerme no decirle nada a Levi... Y cuidarlo con tu vida-

-Acepto todo lo que tenga que ver con el... Él es mi vida así que no hay por qué dudar...-

-Muy bien... Bueno todo comenzó...-

**"Aquel suceso que arruino una vida" **

**POV. Amanda (**narración por parte de Amanda**)**

Yo nací en una familia pobre, mi padre dejo a mi madre al saber que estaba embarazada, ya que había conseguido a otra mujer que tenía dinero, ella lo sacaría de su miseria... Mi mama ella trabajo día y noche para sacarnos adelante a mí y a mi hermana... Sin embargo murió cuando ella y yo tan solo teníamos 14 años por cáncer...

Helena y yo comenzamos a trabajar desde esa edad, fue allí cuando conocimos a la familia Hertz y nos hicimos amigas de su única hija... Ella era Carla. Sus padres nos trataron como de la familia y nos ayudaron a seguir con nuestros estudios... Fue entonces que terminamos la secundaria e ingresamos al Bachiller.

Allí todo cambiaria, la escuela a la que asistimos era de gran prestigio aunque tanto yo como mi hermana éramos pobres solo asistíamos allí por el apoyo económico de los papas de Carla... Todo iba excelente hasta que ingresamos al último año de la escuela...

En ese entonces Carla salía con Grisha y mi hermana Helena tenía un noviazgo con Roger el padre de Mikasa... Yo por mi cuenta solo seguía con mis estudios... Sin embargo un día todo cambio... Fue cuando conocía a Noel.

-El día de hoy les presentaremos a Noel D´Aubigne, el será su compañero durante este corto periodo así que trátenlo bien- dijo el director de la escuela

-Bonjour Chicos, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo aquel joven de ojos grises y pelo castaño oscuro

Paso una semana desde que llego Noel, todos nos llevábamos muy bien, él era todo un caballero con las mujeres... Fue entonces que... Me enamore poco a poco de él.

-Amanda hoy está muy guapa- dijo Carla sonriente mirando a la pelinegra

-Gra...Gracias Carla... Yo... Jeje decidí arreglarme hoy- sus mejillas se sonrojaron -Y tu ni que digas, Grisha seguirá enamorado de ti, mírate eres hermosísima-

-Awww gracias amorcito mío- la castaña abrazo a la otra joven

-Eh y yo que, mírenme no solo ustedes son lindas yo también- sonrió Helena

-Claro que sí, mi hermana mayor es la más bonita de las tres- dijo Amanda abrazando a su hermana

-Oye pero ver a Amanda así... ¿No será que tiene una cita con Noel?-

-¡¿Eh?!- grito Helena -¡¿Noel?!-

-Ehh que cosas están diciendo, el y yo somos amigos... Ademas dejen de decir esas cosas- sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente

-Amanda- una voz varonil se escucho

-¡Noel!- gritaron las tres jóvenes -¡Desde cuando estás aquí!-

-Ammm desde hace como 3 minutos- sonrió el joven -Te ves muy linda Amanda... Por cierto me gustaría hablar contigo de algo... Importante... Crees poder venir conmigo- dijo el joven mirando fijamente a la pelinegra

-¡S...Si!- contesto sonrojada la joven

Ese día que me pidió que fuera con el... Se me declaro... Yo estaba sumamente feliz de escuchar que el hombre del cual me había enamorado a primera vista se me declarara, eso significaba que sentía lo mismo que yo...

Ya éramos oficialmente novios, todo iba excelente pero llegaron las vacaciones de verano, Noel me dijo que iría a Francia por su familia, yo por mi parte trabajaría en ese temporal, aunque él sabía bien que como era mi situación nunca dijo algo que me hiciera sentir mal, al respecto me apoyaba de la mejor manera.

Durante el mes que estuvimos libres de clases no tuve comunicación con el así que pacientemente espere hasta el día que nos volviéramos a ver... Pasaron los días y nuevamente volvimos a clases pero él no se presentó la primera semana, fue hasta la segunda que llego... No me dijo nada yo solo creí que algo malo había ocurrido en su casa por lo que no quise preguntarle... Así pasaron los días, semanas y meses, ya faltaba poco para que termináramos la escuela fue cuando... Me entregue en cuerpo y alma a él... Yo creía que lo que había ocurrido nos uniría más... Pero no fue así, justo cuando terminamos el bachiller comencé con los síntomas... Si... Estaba embarazada.

Al principio tuve miedo pero de solo pensar que ese bebe era fruto de nuestro amor, olvidaba todo... Decidí decírselo a Noel, pensé que sería el día más feliz de mi vida pero no fue así... Antes de decir una cosa él me dijo "Lo siento todo debe terminar hoy, a partir de mañana volveré a Francia... Y me casare con la heredera de la familia Smith"... Mi todo se derrumbó, no le dije nada... Absolutamente nada...

Cuando llegue a casa Helena estaba feliz ya que no solo yo... También ella se había practicado la prueba de embarazo y había salido positivo... Carla igualmente... Si las tres seriamos madres, no quise decirles nada, de solo recordarlo me dolía... Permanecí en silencio lo suficiente hasta que un día le dije todo a mi hermana, ella me dijo que me apoyaría en todo... Yo jure que mi hijo seria un hombre de bien... Asi que antes de que naciera obte por el nombre de "Levi".

Ya tenia 7 meses de embarazo fue cuando llego derrepente Noel, el se sorprendio al saber que estaba embarazada, y mas al saber que ese bebe era suyo... El me pidio perdon... Me dijo que... Que iba a dejar a aquella mujer, no se casaria con ella... Le crei... Pero solo fue un engaño.  
En aquel entonces la situacion financiera de la familia de Carla llego a un extremo en el que sus padres enfermaron debido a una crisis... Helena tuvo un riesgo de aborto... Y Carla aunque tenia el apoyo de Grisha no era suficiente, asi que Noel me dijo que me daria un prestamo yo absedi con el acuerdo de que le pagaria el dinero a 3 años, solo me pidio que firmara unos papeles... Y los firme.

Ya habian transcurrido 2 meses despues de aquel suceso, todo estaba bien... Yo me encontraba en el hospital, ya era hora de que mi bebe naciera... Justamente era 25 de diciembre, 4:30 am... Estaba cansada y un poco adolorida pero esperaba queria ver la cara de mi hijo... Mi Levi...  
El parto transcurrio sin ningun riesgo, mi bebe nacio bien, cuando lo vi no pude evitar llorar... Llore de alegria, ese pequeño se parecia a ambos... Tenia el color de mi cabello y los ojos de su padre. Cuando decidi amamantarlo entro Noel me miro fijamente... Crei que sonreiria sin embargo me miro con otra expresion... "Gracias" fue lo unico que dijo, me pidio poder cargar a nuestro hijo, yo con guste acepte... Fue cuando entraron otras tres personas, ellos tenian consigo un maletin oscuro, pude ver como salieron junto con Noel, dejandome atras... Le hable pero no me respondio, asi que comenze a gritar "A donde llevas a mi hijo"... "Noel mi niño, ¡devuelveme a mi hijo!... ¡A donde lo llevas!"

Nadie parecia escucharme, sali de aquella habitacion con mucha dificultad, me sentia realmente agotada... Muy agotada en todo... Mi vista se nublo y perdi la nocion de mi misma... Cuando desperte mire a Helena ella estaba llorando, no entendia por que... De repente llego Carla ella tenia la misma mirada... No las entendia asi que pregunte por mi bebe... Fue... Cuando me dijeron lo que nunca imagine

-Helena... ¡¿Donde esta mi bebe?!- pregunto exaltada la pelinegra de ojos verdes

-...- la otra joven no hablo permanecio en silencio

-¡Helena!- grito mirando a su hermana -Carla tu... ¡¿Tu sabes?!-

-Amanda- hablo la castaña -Como pudiste...-

-¡Les estoy preguntando por mi hijo donde demonios esta!- grito con llanto la pelinegra menor

-Que no recuerdas lo que hiciste- dijo molesta Helena -Que se te olvido-

-Helena tranquilizate- dijo Carla tocando el hombro de la castaña

-De que me hablas... Mi bebe...- recordo -Noel se lo llevo... Necesito ver a mi hijo... Mi hijo- lloro la menor de las jovenes

-Lo vendiste... Y ahora actuas... Por que demonios lo hiciste... ¡Amanda!- grito Helena molesta con los ojos llorosos

-Ven...Venderlo ... Yo... Yo nunca hice nada asi... Mi niño...- toco desesperada sus cabellos oscuros

-Amanda tu no sabias de eso?- pregunto Carla incredula

-¡No!... Noel... Noel me dijo que estariamos juntos... Ademas yo nunca venderia a mi propio hijo que clase de persona me concideran... Mi Levi yo espere por tenerlo en mis brazos... Solo lo cargue y amamante despues el se lo llevo- grito la pelinegra con llanto

-Como es posible que no sepas nada... ¡Firmaste unos papeles en los que decia claramente que vendias al bebe!- molesta dijo Helena -Noel te dejo el resto del dinero, alli esta- señalo el maletin -Y dejo dicho que nadie se podia acercar al bebe a menos que queramos estar en prision... Amanda como fuiste capaz de vender a mi sobrino... El dinero te lavo la cabeza!-

-Yo nunca lo vendi... Levi...- lloro -Tengo que ir por el... Mi hijo me fue arrebatado no me quedare con las manos cruzadas... Esos papeles no existen yo firme un pagare... Que sin duda le dare en este instante a ese maldito-

-Ya no esta en Miami... Se fue a Francia- dijo Carla en voz baja

-Que...- limpio sus lagrimas -Ire por mi hijo... No me importa morir en el intento... Mi hijo... Ese malnacido se llevo lo mas sagrado que tengo en esta vida y no lo dejare- se levanto de cama con dificultad

-¡Que haces estas loca, acabas de tener un parto!- la detuvo Carla

-Dejala... Yo sin duda haria lo mismo... Ve...- dijo Helena

La pelinegra tomo un abrigo que estaba en el sillon cerca de su cama y camino hasta la salida -No le digan nada a ese maldito... Le llevare su asqueroso dinero y traere a mi hijo- salio decidida de aquella habitacion

Llegue a Francia, Grisha me ayudo comprandome el boleto de avion... Cuando llegue fui a la residencia D´Aubigne, al llegar alli mire por aquellas rejas grandes un jardin muy hermoso en el se encontraba una mujer rubia leyendo... Estaba desesperada asi que la llame... Necesitaba saber donde se encontraba Noel... Esa mujer me hablo normalmente aunque era de otro pais sabia muy bien hablar español... Su nombre de ella era Elizabeth.

Me permitio pasar a aquella residencia, al ver que era como un angel no pude evitar llorar, ella puso una mano en mi cabeza diciendome "Todo estara bien, tranquila"... Me pregunto por que estaba alli asi que le dije toda la verdad... Todo incluyendo el que Noel se llevara a mi hijo... Ella solo bajo la cabeza y no me contesto nada... En un cerrar y abrir de ojos vi como una silueta familiar se hacercaba a nosotras... Era Noel.

-Amanda... ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?- llamo el hombre de ojos grises con una mirada de sorpresa

-Noel... Tu... Maldito- una mirada de odio y rencor se reflejo en la pelinegra -Mi hijo... Devuelveme a mi hijo-

-Amanda debes irte inmediatamente, no vuelvas... Levi se quedara aqui apartir de hoy... Tu ya no tienes voz en lo que se decida hacer con mi hijo- respondio el hombre con un semblante frio

-No, devuelveme a mi hijo... Te lo ruego- solto en llanto -Te lo ruego... Devuelveme a mi bebe-

-Tienes el dinero ahora vete... Amanda debes irte antes de que el te vea...- levanto a la mujer para sacarla a la fuerza -Vete y no vuelvas a venir-

-Espera Noel no la agarres asi ella es una mujer- defendio la rubia levantandose de su lugar rapidamente

-Elizabeth por favor no te metas en esto... Tu sabes que si el la ve...-

-Noel... Elizabeth...- una voz grave se escucho -Que hacen en el jardin-

-No... Maldicion...- dijo Noel mirando con desesperacion a Amanda -Padre... Estabamos tomando el sol-

Un hombre de aspecto elegante y pelo castaño claro se hacerco mirando a Noel, Elizabeth y Amanda -Y tu quien eres- miro de arriba a abajo a la pelinegra

-Mi nombre es Amanda Ackerman la madre del bebe que su hijo robo y vengo por mi hijo- dijo la pelinegra desafiendo la mirada fija del hombre

-...Amanda...- susurro Noel

-Tu eres la zorra con la que se metio mi hijo estando casado con Elizabeth- dijo el hombre haciendo una mirada de asco -Largate de aqui casafortunas-

-¿Zorra?... ¿Casafortunas?... Me importa un bledo su hijo y su dinero- saco de su mochila aquel dinero que habia dejado Noel en el hospital -Su maldito dinero aqui esta, mi hijo lo quiero ya... Yo nunca venderia al ser que mas amo en este mundo-

-Hahaha- rio el hombre -Niñata ese dinero ya no puede ser devolvido tu fuiste la culpable de la muerte del primer hijo de Noel, asi que gracias a que vendiste a el bastardo la reputacion de nuestra familia no caera-

-Padre- llamo el ojogris

-Callate Noel, recuerda que por tu culpa el bebe de Elizabeth murio... Todo por estar con esta plebeya... Tu un D´Aubigne teniendo un bastardo... Pero con mi gran ingenio ese niño sera conocido como un niño de la realeza... Ahora tu casafortunas no recuerdas lo que dice el acuerdo que firmaste-

-¿Lo que firme?- miro a el ojigris en busca de respuestas

-Si te hacercas a mi nieto pondremos vigilancia extrema-

-¡No me importa!-

-Te lo dire solo una vez... Nuestra reputacion no caera nunca pero si te hacercas a hablarle a ese niño... O tan siquiera a estar cerca de el- tomo a la pelinegra alzandola -Soy capaz de matarlo antes de que nuestra reputacion sea aplastada-

-¡PADRE NUNCA ME DIJISTE ESO!- grito el de ojos grises

-Señor Gustav el bebe no tiene la culpa- dijo la rubia llamando la atencion de todos

-Ambos cometieron errores asi que no deben opinar... Elizabeth disculpa que te diga lo mismo que a Noel pero si ese niño quiere ser un plebeyo morira, nunca tendre un nieto que llame madre a una cualquiera casafortunas-

-¿Matarlo?- miro asustada al hombre de pelo castaño -¡Es un demonio!-

-Tu vida o la de el- miro a la pelinegra tirandola al suelo -Tu decides o te largas o mato a ese bastardo-

-¡Papa yo no dejare que pongas un dedo en mi hijo!- grito Noel molesto

-Noel, Noel mi querido hijo... Tu sabes muy bien que no debes hablar ahora vuelve a casa con Elizabeth mientras me encargo de sacar la basura-

-Amanda vete... Mi padre habla enserio- dijo castaño entrando

-Noel no gastes tu voz con esa mujerzuela, ahora vete... Cuando entre deben estar con el niño- ordeno -Y tu niñata largo, no quiero volver a verte aqui... Escuchame cuando dije que mataria a ese crio hablaba enserio, ese niño aun cuando tiene mi sangre tambien tiene la tuya y eso lo degrada... Para mi vale mas muerto que vivo- sonrio sinicamente -Pero mi hijo lo quiere por ello el y su esposa lo cuidaran, mientras que tu volveras del agujero del cual viniste y olvidaras que tuviste si quiera contacto con esta familia-

-Señor no me importa lo que me pase... Pero una cosa si le dire... Si llega a tocar un solo pelo de mi hijo... Algo muy, muy malo les ocurrira a todos- esos ojos verdes que antes emanaban alegria ahora contenian odio

-Largo basura... Entonces ya sabes si algun dia ese niño se entera de esto y quiere estar contigo, el ya no valera nada y eso significa que la persona que siempre lo escoltara acabara con el en un instante... Alejate y no vuelvas o el pagara por tu pecado-

-¿Mi pecado?!- exclamo la joven

-Si... Haber nacido y arruinar la vida de mi hijo... Noel se caso con la hija de la familia Smith pero por ti estaba apunto de romper todo... Queria dejar nuestro apellido en los suelos- aparecieron dos hombres vestido de negro -Saquenla no quiero volver a ver a esta... Mujer-

Cuando deje aquella casa, me senti fatal... Mi hijo... Ya no volveria a verle. Yo no queria que nada malo le ocurriese, estaba deshecha fue cuando me percate que una mujer me estaba siguiendo... Ella era la misma que estaba en casa de Noel... Su nombre Elizabeth Smith.  
Me detuve y pude observar que camino mas rapidamente hasta estar cara a cara conmigo, ella me sonrio y me dijo "No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare y no permitire que el señor Gustav le haga daño... Confia en mi"

Lo unico que pude hacer fue sonreir para agradecerle, ella era sin duda un angel... Me pidio que me cuidara ya que al parecer el papa de Noel era un hombre que cumplia con todo lo que decia... El era capaz de matar si se lo proponia asi que eso que me habia dicho era verdad... Cuando terminamos de hablar esas pequeñas lineas, me dijo que tenia que irse... Yo no sabia que hacer, si le decia a Helena ella sin duda volaria hasta francia para ayudarme y en su estado la vida de mi pequeño sobrino era tambien lo mas importante para mi.  
Camine durante 30 minutos fue cuando dispuesta a cruzar la calle y quedarme en un hotel, un auto acelero y me golpeo...

No sabia donde estaba, en mi mente volvian los recuerdos de mi hijo cuando habia nacido... Abri mis ojos y mire el lugar donde me encontraba era una habitacion blanca, una mujer de pelo rubio se hacerco hasta mi con una mirada de paz... Senti que estaba segura pero cuando le pregunte el que habia sucedido, ella bajo su mirada y con dificultad me dijo "El te mando a matar... Le dio dinero a los medicos de este hospital por matarte en la operacion que te hicimos"

Mire asustada a esa mujer, cuando me tranquilize me dijo que tanto ella como los demas medicos no fueron capaces de seguir las ordenes de aquel hombre de poder... Ya le habian notificado que yo estaba muerta... En ese momento Amanda Ackerman murio debido al auto que la atropello... Sin duda ese hombre me queria muerta y en su mente ya lo estaba aunque gracias a la bondad de aquellos del hospital pude seguir en este mundo con el nombre de Amara Lance.

Queria ver a mi hermana ya habian transcurrido 2 semanas desde que me habia marchado de Miami dejando a mis dos hermanas... Las extrañaba y necesitaba escucharlas... La señora Ogna quien me refugio en su casa me permitio llamarles pero... Al hablar contesto una mujer que no era Helena o Carla...

Le pregunte por ambas, al parecer Helena habia tenido una recaida de su embarazo por... Por una noticia que le habia llegado hace una semana... La noticia de mi muerte... El padre de Noel se habia encargado de notificarles... Diciendoles que yo me habia suicidado...

Dos meses habia pasado, ya era hora de volver pero una carta me llego a casa de mama Ogna, en esa carta me citaban al dia siguiente cerca de la iglesia principal de la ciudad... Como era de esperarse llegue a aquel lugar, mi apariencia debia cambiar por lo que mi pelo fue cortado dejandolo hasta arriba de mis hombros, utilizaba lentes que hacian que mi apariencia fue distinta, bueno ya no era Amanda... Tenia que vivir como Amara... Para poder salvar a mi bebe.

Me sente esperando a ver quien era la persona que me habia citado y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Elizabeth, ella habia sido quien me habia escrito la carta... Senti miedo... Como era posible que ella supiera que yo estaba viva?... Por que estaba alli?... Acaso era una trampa?

-Hola- dijo la rubio nerviosa

-Tu eres Elizabeth... Co...Como sabes que estoy viva- unos ojos sorprendidos se reflejaron en la pelinegra

-Por que yo me entere de lo que el señor Gustav te haria asi que... Que les suplique en el hospital que te ayudaran... Les dije que Amanda muriera pero Amara no- su mirada traia paz

-Gr...Gracias... Pero por que estas aqui-

-Amanda, yo te ayudare a que tengas de nuevo a tu hijo... Sabes yo perdi al mio pero ese bebe no era hijo de Noel... Me embaraze antes de que nos casaramos, todos creian que era su hijo aunque el sabia la verdad siguio con el matrimonio para que ayudarme... Cuando ocurrio el accidente yo estaba con el hombre que amaba... Junto a mi bebe... El tambien murio- sus ojos se pusieron rojos

-Entonces el bebe no era de Noel-

-No... Pero cuando se entero de tu embarazo me pidio perdon dijo que volveria contigo... La mujer a la que ama... Pero su padre se entero y ordeno... No se que pero obligo a Noel a seguir todas sus ordenes-

-...- Amanda quedo en silencio

-Yo tambien... Ya no quiero seguir ordenes de nadie... Amanda yo he abandonado mi apellido...- levanto la mirada la rubia -Apartir de hoy soy Elizabeth Vasser, no soy heredera de ninguna fortuna... En este momento te estoy haciendo un juramento que nunca rompere... Tu hijo, el pequeño Levi, sera mi hijo pero le dire todo cuando sea mayor en ese momento la familia D´Aubigne no podra poner un dedo sobre el, asi que espera ese momento... Te lo vuelvo a jurar... Yo prometo devolverte a tu hijo y protegerlo con mi vida, mientras tanto viviras como Amara Lance... Todos deben pensar que Amanda Ackerman murio... Por favor-

-Si tu prometes cuidarlo y protegerlo entonces hare cualquier cosa... Pero mi familia... Helena y Carla...-

-Ellas tambien deben creer que estas muerta... Si el señor Gustav se entera de todo... Estoy segura que querra acabar con ellas al igual- dijo la rubia con un semblante frio

-Muy bien... Pero necesito que hables con ellas... Diles que no deben acercarse a mi Levi... Nunca deben pronunciar mi nombre... Que... Esa fue mi ultima voluntad...-

-Muy bien, lo hare... Lo olvidaba... Ten- le dio un sobre -Son fotos de Levi... Se que quieres verlo pero aunque sea en fotos... Te lo traje por ahora-

-Gracias- abrazo a la rubia

Elizabeth me ayudo en todo, poco despues de haber abandonado su apellido ella comenzo a trabajar por si misma en diseños, eran tan buenos que rapidamente su nombre fue popular en todo Europa... Yo al pasar de los años solo permanci escondiendome en Francia, ella siempre me llevaba fotos de mi hijo... Pero un dia algo terrible ocurrio... Eso fue lo que producio que desapareciera de alli y me ocultara en otro lugar...

Cuando Levi tenia tan solo 5 años... El padre de Noel... Lo avento de las escaleras... Elizabeth me dijo que mi pequeño me nombro... Al enterarme llegue a aquel hospital, tenia puesta una peluca y lentes de contacto para que no supieran quien era... Mi bebe estaba grave... Tenia miedo... Queria matar a ese maldito... Pero mejor me fui, hice jurar nuevamente a Elizabeth, ella no le diria ni una palabra a Levi sobre mi, acambio de cuidarlo dia y noche... Desde ese entonces no solo mi niño tenia guardias de la familia de Noel, si no que tambien habian personas que lo cuidaban por parte de Ella.

12 años de mi vida pasaron, durante ese tiempo no supe nada de mi hijo... Estaba segura que siempre seria cuidado por mi angel guardian... Por esa mujer que me dio la mano cuando estaba por se abandonada en la fria oscuridad... Esa mujer que se convirtio en mi amiga... La que me prometio decirle la verdad a Levi cuando cumpliera 18 años.

Muchas cosas me fueron arrebatadas, mi hijo... No poder estar con mi hermana... El dia que murio en aquel accidente con su esposo, me senti fatal... Mi pequeña sobrina estaba sola... Pero no podia acercarme a ella... Si alguien se daba cuenta de que sigo con vida, Mikasa y la familia de Carla... Incluyendo mi hijo estarian en un grave problema...

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} FIN POV }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Eren se encontraba helado, Amanda se le habia contado todo... Aquella verdad dañaria por completo a Levi si el se enteraba... Su padre lo habia arrebatado de su madre, a ella la habian mandado a matar, por culpa de la familia de su padre ella habia sido condenada a una vida sin amor... A perder todo...

-Entonces cual es el pecado imperdonable que hiso... Mi madre me dijo algo referente a eso- dijo eren

-La familia de Noel... Le dijeron a Helena y a Carla que yo me habia suicidado, despues que me fui de su casa-

-Entonces mi mama cree que usted esta muerta... Por eso... Por eso reacciono asi cuando le pregunte por usted-

-Bueno me gustaria volver a ver a Carla... Solo esperare 4 meses mas... Cuando mi hijo sea mayor de edad... Elizabeth me ayudara a que vuelva conmigo... Por eso durante este tiempo me prepare academicamente, ahora soy medico desde hace mucho lo que he ganado lo he guardado para cuando comienze la verdadera guerra con esa maldita familia D´Aubigne...-

-Señora Amanda... No por ahora Doctora Amara...-

-Bueno me alegra ya no solo el pequeño Erwin cuide de mi bebe... Tu tambien Eren-

-¡¿Erwin?!-

-Si, el lo ha cuidado desde hace mas de 10 años, el lo trajo por mi a esta escuela- sonrio la pelinegra

-¡El sabe toda la verdad!-

-Si- sonrio -Ya que el fue quien rescato a mi hijo de un secuestro cuando tenia tan solo 9 años, Erwin siempre lo ha cuidado, a coste de su propia felicidad-

-Er...Erwin el... ¿Secuestro?...-

-Puede que Erwin se comporte como un chico malo pero es un niño muy sencillo, actualmente el tiene una relacion con un amigo mio, y aunque el sabe que Levi no es hijo de su tia, lo trata como si lo fuera-

Eren estaba mas que impactado, Erwin era el chico bueno, pero, pero si el habia traido consigo a Levi para hacer sufrir a Eren... Ese no era su proposito... Que planes tenia Erwin desde un principio, ¿Por que Amanda lo consideraba el chico ideal?... ¿Cual secuestro? Levi nunca le habia dicho nada de eso, pero se podia ver que sentia temor a cierto rubio, ¿que paso en aquel entonces?...

¿Les gusto?, ¿Que tal estuvo este capitulo?, ¿Quien sera la pareja de Erwin?... ¿Pondre Eruri en el siguiente capitulo?... ¿Reprobare Calculo por los endemoniados limites?... Ok eso no xDD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y disculpen si tiene falta de ortografía u.u es que estoy en un ciber y estaba corrigiendo cuando "Pup" se apagó la maquina TwT y pues lo quise poner ya que mañana tengo un compromiso, oh otra cosita jejeje si nhay algo que no entienda háganmelo saber yo con gusto les explicare… Enserio perdón es que esta compu ¬o¬, y ya pronto el siguiente ammmm que mas... Hahaha ya en el siguiente pondré, porque Levi muestra temor ante Erwin, todo ira bien de acuerdo al plan de Elizabeth y Amanda pero algo malo sucedera que alterara todo... Pronto... Bueno me gustaria escribir un Lemon (w) pero no se si poner Ereri del presente de la historia o Eruri de los recuerdos del pasado, o un Mikeru (hahaha ok no se... me gustaria ayudita onegaii!)

Entonces seria todo por el momento x), oh si puede... A lo mejor... Quisiera para el 10 de mayo subir un one shot de esta pareja... (Es que amo ver a Levi de mami w), pero aun tengo en dudas si hacerlo de Levi-chii en version FemLevi! o MaleLevi! (todas las sugerencias seran super recibidas... ñwñ)

Ahora siiiiiiii mi voy!

Bye bye - Mikkoto v(3)v *AYE*!


End file.
